Death's lord commander
by warriorfb
Summary: After death, a new path opens up, I decided to take the path of following someone else to get to his goal, and help them in their quest, problem, in the meantime I learn what it is like to be a Potter, nothing goes as expected and everything that can go wrong will go wrong, potters really have the worst of luck. warning, 1st story, won't be perfect. rated M for violence, and gore.
1. ch1 prologue

**(Edited)**

 **a few small changes and a bit of correcting here and there.**

 **I'm at the moment working to fix past mistakes and read everything over one more time and see if I missed something. most likely these changes will be added when I add new chapters.**

* * *

 **Hereby ladies and gentlemen I Present to you my first work ever made, welcome, to 'Deaths lord commander', a story starring me as lord commander of death. I am open to critics, and would like to know what you think of it, if you see something, please say it, it can only help, thank you in advance.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Prologue**

* * *

I am…. Well… was… your usual("you sure usual is the right word for it Nathan?" "Susan, don't even start, I know it is not very normal to have 1. A visual representation of death in your head, 2. Be not afraid of death, and 3. Die and be born again somewhere else!") 19 year old guy, I loved playing games on the pc, and if I was not gaming, I found myself reading or watching movies(usually harry potter and lord of the rings(also read (crossover) fanfics*pulls a hand through his hair*)). Never could find the willpower to really be productive at school, but still was able to get through my schooling without much of a hassle("Every time your teachers told you you could do better, and what did you do, concentrate more on english reading and watching more movies…" "sigh… It worked… I am the best in english thanks to those 2 things…"), and never ended a year with failed marks, I didn't see myself as particularly bright, but I knew I had a pretty… unusual mind, I think in pictures, and have a pretty… active imagination("don't forget aggressive…" "it is not that bad susan…"),I also had the tendency to remember non important stuff faster then important stuff, and forget a lot of small things… Enough had happened in my live, that wasn't the most useful for me growing up.

Some things that happened during my live made me how I was, the loner who was constantly in his own world when not in in the near vicinity of other people("you should not interrupt me if I am watching tv, am gaming or reading… hehehe…"). Until I started high school at 17 I hadn't really had close friends(Dutch schooling systems work a bit different from others, I'm not sure what other country's would call it), or a girlfriend for that matter. ("Lyer, you had a girlfriend for a year when you were 10" "Susan, 10 is not really a dating age now is it? That is a period of your live where everyone around you starts having 'crushes'… and really, you have no idea what love is at that age… I still believe I have skipped puberty because… haven't really had interest in someone since…")But all of this became history on the 13th of November 2015("You lucky bastard, you died on Friday the 13th!" "Susan, can you let me tell my story now or what?" "oh, yeah… sorry, go on then.").

I was cycling to school at 08.00 AM when a car hit me from behind, I can still remember till this very day the pain I was in at that moment, the last thing I remember was lying in the hospital or was it still the ambulance? people yelling to each other all around me. Even when I couldn't understand what they were saying I did notice myself slipping from this plain of existence and into the great beyond, also known as blackness.

* * *

I woke up to a male voice calling me to open my eyes.

"Come on sleepy head, Suzan wants to talk with you." the male voice told me.

"huh…. Whut?" was my very bright response.

A young sounding female voice suddenly spoke up: "Frank, wake up kid, I want to talk with you about your chances and dreams, my dad is here with me for this."

"Oke… for one, were am I? two, who are you two? three, chances and dreams, what do you mean?"

By now I had opened my eyes and a familiar face was looking down at me, someone I had made up at a to early age, or at least I thought I had made her up. If I had the wrong thought process an image of this very girl was put in front of my eyes, and by that the wrong thoughts would slowly drop down, and more positive thoughts would service to replace them, that is the theory at least.

The girl started talking again, "You know who I am Frank, or at least, you were the one who created this image, and planted the name with me." She said with a gentle smile.

"So, you are what I visualized as my death? And so in extend you are suzan death?" that is when I saw the big man standing behind her in his black cloak hood down to show a pretty handsome face, even if I said so myself. "so and you are death then, sorry about never naming, or even thinking about death as male..."

"Don't worry about it kid, that's why I put suzan to you anyway, she has a bit more power then me, and can take a bit more friendly forms." The man, death said.

That is when Susan spoke up again."So, by now you probably have realized that the accident was fatal to you huh, so, to put it bluntly, you are dead, but now to the point, I know about your fantasies being involved in 2 book series, but never having thought it through completely, so, my dad and me have talked and thought together for a while. Both book series that you think about are in parallel universes to this one, and we want to give you the chance to start anew. We want to send you over to one of the two worlds, at the point you have fulfilled your duty in that world we will transport you to the next one. In that world you will be able to make a very important choice, but there was something else we wanted… this is a bit more difficult to tell really…"

Here death took over from his daughter. "as I can not send you to a parallel universe without reason, and your body is destroyed, in this world, I will have a few small problems, but… when I grant you a bit of power, I will be able to do this, but I want to warn you, from the day you use this power darkness will have a small part of you in his control, and that part won't give in easily. All of the trials you will go through in the future, if you choose to accept our offer you will carry the burden of this darkness with you, it won't harm you or your surroundings as long as you have this part under control, naturally, I do want you to remember, in emergencies, you can use this darkness to your advantage. So, what do you say young one?"

"wow ehm… this is a lot to take in… as I think I know of which ones you're talking about, I do accept your offer, and I will do all I can and do what is best. But I have one question, why?"

"That is a good question… Why did we decide to grand you this… wish? You have been fighting, and even after only 2 weeks after your mother left you to our world, you already started going back to school, and what do you get for it? A stab in the back, or rather a car in the back. Fate is cruel like that sometimes." Suzan answered with a sad smile on her face.

"Thank you, both of you." I said looking between the two.

"Well then young one, good luck lord commander of death." Death said.

"Frank, you will be born in a few, you will gain conscience after you are cleaned up, a small present from the two of us, as you say in the netherlands, succes Lord commander"

Before I was able to say anything or question the new title, everything went black again.


	2. ch2 starting and ending

**(Edited)**

 **minor changes, fixed grammatical errors.**

 **As I have learned the hard way(not thinking straight probably had something to do with it...) I found out a 2 page chapter was very short indeed, so while I am trying to make some chapters a bit longer I will treat you to the first one and a half years.**

 **Hope you enjoy, and remember, If you see something, or even just want to say a better way of doing something, just say it please, it can only help me out.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Starting and ending**

* * *

So it is I woke up an unknown amount of time later in the hands of a black haired man, which was apparently my father, looking at a red haired woman lying in a bed with a small baby in her hands, both big green eyes were looking at me, that is when it hit me, they hadn't even named me yet, and already I knew who I was, or at least… the little brother of whom I was… I was a potter, Harry's little brother.

This is something I never really expected, and instead of panicking, I forced myself to remain calm and take in my surroundings and the people within(which wasn't that different from the rest of my previous live, the observation I mean, the hospital was quite different from you usual muggle one), The room was pretty packed with people, which I could make out from the books and movies. Remus, Sirius, Pettigrew(Grr… nothing I can do about that now...), Dumbledore, McGonagall, stern as expected, Flitwick, squeaky voice and all, The Longbottoms, with little neville on alice Longbottom's arm, Hagrid, huge as ever. I did this observing until I was taken out of my concentration by the woman on the bed, Lilly Potter/Evans.

"As you named Harry, james, I will name our other little one, little Nathan Lillian Potter, welcome to the family Nathan." I heard the woman saying bright smile on her face.

So, that is how I knew what my name should be, although I did wonder why the lillian as second name, probably had something to do with James giving harry his own name as harry's second name, so she probably decided lillian would be fair play, although I never thought she would give a boy the name lillian, nor did I expect her to use her own name as a second name for one of her children... Oh well, you learn something new everyday...

A small argument later which ended in james sleeping 2 weeks on the couch, and having baby duty at the nights, the peace returned, that is if you take out the crying babies and all that.

 **1 year later**

* * *

Dad, mum, harry and me were sitting in the sitting room, well… mum and me were sitting, dad was trying to catch harry who was on a small broomstick, I got one too, but quickly found out james flying genes were not passed to me, so I just put it away, and sat next to mum on the couch thinking. As usual uncles Remus, Sirius and the fludger Pettigrew were there also, all of them completely intrigued by dad and Harry.(man and sports…)

Now, on a completely different note… seriously, is potty training supposed to be this difficult? Still hadn't got any control over it after one year, that was one thing that took me far to long… at least, I was able to learn how to walk within the year, and also could talk just enough for my mum and dad to understand what I needed(it works less awkward if you say "food" or "drink" then if you scream and tear up, apparently parents give in faster when you are nice and calm about it. Problem with tearing up, a baby uses it for everything they want… it is not that easy to find out what they really want… you learn that quite fast, so three and a half hour later, 'honey, maybe he wants something to drink…'), but time was running out with them. Less then 3 months left of love and freedom… 3 months… so little time, so much to do, no way to do what I have to do… or better said, what I want to do, what I have planned for a while now, but hey, I'm a potter now, so most likely what I plan for the worst case scenario's won't work out in the end, or it works out completely as planned, the worst case scenario that is, not the counter I thought up for it...

I was pulled out of my musing when uncle remus picked me up from behind, and put me on his shoulders and started running trough the room. I was still startled when he put me down again after 5 minutes of running around the house like a madman. Of course the entirety of the room found this hillarious.

'I really have to stop musing so much… it seems like I block out the outside world if I do… oh, and people seem to take advantage of it.' I thought to myself. 'They probably think it is strange that a one-year-old can think for such a long time, it most likely makes them uneasy, or even worried about me.'

As usual the flames of the fireplace kept me in a calm state of mind(also known as sane).

Back to musing it is then.

'Okay, so, after it has happened, what should we do… I know we can go to France, and stay with the Delacours for a while, or at least, If we need a bit of assistance at the time, so, that plan is put away on hold to find out if we go to the dursleys, and how I am after the attack to start with, or if I even am going to be send to the dursleys, if that is not the case, I will have to find them at private drive myself… which means traveling, which means… I will most likely have to wait at least 4 years before I can do anything to start with. And even as 5 year old alone out traveling… there is a small safety issue there…'

'My second plan is finding the Vahir vampires, they seem pretty close to the family as it's whole, at least that explains something, no one is as light as the old coot says they are, which to me means, light and dark is nothing, there is no such thing, just like there is no such thing as good or evil, it is only intent that make something a bad thing or a good thing, which means it is different per person.'

So I went on the rest of the day, whilst worried glances were exchanged between the adults inside of the room, and harry still making a ruckus with his little broomstick, and the adults trying to bring me out of my musing, in my last live people at least knew they shouldn't even try, it wouldn't work very well.

 **31** **st** **of october 1981**

* * *

We were sitting around the fireplace in the living room. Mom and dad were talking with each other whilst harry and me were building a castle out of blocks(take a set of 1 year old children, and a set of blocks, yeah... castle... of course...), of course I knew this would be the last time we would be having fun like this. All day I knew what was going to happen this very evening, but I couldn't show it to anyone(very difficult).

So it was that after a long day the wards came down.

"He is here!" dad shouted to mum. "Take the kids and go!"

Dad ran to the front door which blasted open the moment he was almost there, a small struggle later, and the most crucifying voice I ever heard spoke the two words, the two most frightening words in the world, the words of certain death: "avada kedavra!" A deadly green glow emanated the house for the first of three times that evening, don't get me wrong, I like green, but that shade, nope, not so much, at least not after today.

Mom harry and me were now in our room, and we heard the man coming up the stairs, walking towards our room, the only room were a light was on. (seriously Lily? Keeping a light on in a completely dark house? With a crack of 2 cm under the door were the light goes trough, and alerts a certain dark lord that we are in this exact room? And by the way… why didn't you make an emergency portkey for this kind of situation anyway... I know you put some small wards on the room, and all of those runes have most likely got a reason they are in the walls, but still…)

The door opened, and there he stood, in his less then terrifying form, our old snake face, red eyes, no nose, pale skin, phoenix feather wand in hand, twin of the wand harry will be handed in about 10 years, 'wow… if someone knew what I knew, I would probably be the one that would be receiving the AK instead of Harry, would that change the plot to much? How big of a difference am I going to make to the plot to start with… What has my presence in this world changed already, or is my story laid around the war, and am I doing more around the main plot then inside of it?'

I was broken out of my musing by mr snakeface ordering mom to get out of his way, of course mom refused, and the usual AK with green glow was there again, but there was something different about this glow, it seemed less green, and a tint of gold surrounded her for a second… if that is even possible, old snake face seemed to miss that small detail, and started walking to the crib where me and harry sat in.

'note to self, stop musing in important situations, better use your survival instinct you have build up during you own years…'I thought to myself when a less positive thought arrived to answer to that 'normally your "survival instinct" is more to the point of avoiding danger… not look it in the eye and stay focused, you know you turn black when you are angry, and don't know what you do…'

I felt a slight tingle inside of me, and looking to harry, he felt it to, I could see two very thin lines coming from moms dead body(am I lucky I have seen the body of someone who died right in front of me before, otherwise I would most likely freak out(sidenote, is it lucky to not be afraid of death what's how ever?)) to the two of us, and there they attached themselves to us.

Old snake face now stood over us while we were sitting in the crib staring up at him. And of course that is where my protectiveness of people comes to the front, weird… why now, why not before with dad, or even better, why not before mum died? Harry crawled against me, and I put my arm around him, but force myself not to stand straight in front of him, , that is when it came to me, there was a dagger hoovering over mums body which wasn't there before.

'will the dagger to do it, but please think before you act, good luck lord commander, this will be your first trial, we will see you later' a voice came from my left wrist, the voice of Susan.

"Now who of the two of you is the one of whom the prophecy talks of, I can see that you are trying to protect you brother." old snake face said with a huge grin looking at me. 'Ow darn…' "So, your brother it is then."

My eyes fell back to the dagger still hovering without anyone noticing.

'Why didn't I think about all these things before, If I change anything my knowledge is worth nothing, so if I make the move, and "will" the dagger to stab snakeface, a lot will change, but he will not die, he will only have a small stabwound, and most likely think I am the "chosen one"… but if I let him hit harry I will feel guilty, and what would happen if he hit me first, that is a pretty scary thought, I would have a very short story if that would be the case…'

My thought were interrupted by old snake face saying the words again, and for the last time that evening the words, the wand, the green light, the gold glow, but it was not pointed at me, it was pointed at the figure behind me, I knew I couldn't do anything, I knew it, and so the spell hit harry, the magic between mom and harry sustained, a new line from me to harry opened up, a red line sparking like a fire just been unlit, just about visible for every person in the room, whilst the line between me and mum disappeared, the magic of two beings were forced in a third being, Harry.

The last thing I could remember was a huge explosion, just before which I Jumped on top of harry to protect him from the falling debris. A lot of pain was the only thing I could sense for a while, all over my body, after that...

Darkness reigned my senses.


	3. ch3 of fire and plotting

**Edit:**

 **Changed very little in this chapter, added a bit of a description of the bow that is going to be used throughout most of the story and a few small grammar issues have been fixed.**

* * *

 **Now before I start, sorry for the short chapter, I couldn't think of a way to make this chapter longer whilst keeping it to the point. I can promise you, next few chapters are a lot bigger. chapters 4 to 6 have already been written, so yes, I already Know how long they have become, and yes, I may just write myself into a corner with this story in the long run, but long run is not now, so yeah...**

 **Have fun, and don't be afraid to comment if you see something.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Of fire and plotting**

I feel comfortable lying here, wherever here is. It is so comfortably warm, and so nice, it almost feels like someone put me in bed, but I knew one thing. I wasn't in bed, and I most certainly wasn't at the Dursley, so where am I then?

Time to open my eyes.

What I saw when I opened them was a bursting volcano. In the distance a town was burning, and a pretty big black with red dragon standing in front of me. But that was not the shock, I seemed to look like a 5 year old instead of a 1year and 3 months old kid.

"Ah, you are awake hatchling." the dragon said. "It's about time you wake, otherwise we won't have enough time left to train you up."

"uh, what? Who are you? Where am I, and how are you talking to me?" 'why am I understanding this? And why am I not more freaked out then I already am…?'

"I am Sarah, I will be your familiar when we are done with your training, that also explains how I am talking to you, why you are understanding me, and why you are not completely freaked out, as you so nicely put it. Before you ask, yes, I can read your thoughts, that will be one of the things I will learn you, you think really loudly at the moment. Now, where you are is a completely different story, you are in a place between worlds, you could call it a Limbo if you want, this place forms to what you want it to be, or rather, what your inner mind wants it to be, this place at the moment is supplied to our use by death himself. You probably don't know it, but you have been a fire demon from birth, you have so called affinity to fire, and after some training, you should be able to control fire like a wizard should be able to levitate a feather. Also I will be working with you on an ability you possess thanks to your grandmother from your fathers side, you have the traits of a metamorphmagus"

"So, what you are saying is: you are my familiar who can look into my mind, speak to me, and train me, I am someone who can change his own appearance to his liking(even though I do wonder why a this place took the form of a burning hellhole as something that was to my liking, even though I do like the smell of burning wood...), and apparently am a five year old instead of a one year old in this world, just for the reason that it is pretty difficult to train when you are one. Now the question comes, I know for sure you can not learn me everything as a dragon, so, how are you going to learn me half of these things?"

"Yes, yes, yes, kind off, yes. And that's simple, I will show you." So Sarah burst into flames, and when the flames burned down a young girl of about four years old stood in front of me, black hair with a red highlight, this was put in a ponytail, green eyes, just a shade lighter then harry's, black vest with red lettering and black jeans and black sneakers.

"So, the reason you are younger then me then?"

"Because I will be your little sister for everyone else, less of a threat and all that, and it is a bit less weird to your surroundings. Say yourself, when you would see a dragon walking next to a five year old, what would you think?"

"Good point… still no reason to be younger then me though…" I said with an image of people running from a boy and a dragon just walking inside of Londen wondering why people are running.

"Ow well, shall we just start your training already? We have got 3 years and 9 months to prepare you for what is to come, we are pretty short on time, so we will start fast."

"Ehm… okay, I trust you, let's start then."

* * *

So it is that for more then 3 years we were training on a everyday basis, I learned my animagus form was a hellhound, which is pretty cool, but there is one problem to it, it is not really sneaky now is it…? A red glowing wolf walking through the dark, totally not inconspicuous or anything(still have to work on being able to change it into a normal wolf so I can get through the usual stuff a bit better). Learned how to fight with a sword(very useful), how to fight with a bow and arrow(and how to make one, I made one out of ash wood, obsidian for the handle, dragon heartstring for the string itself, and for the ends of it I used hellhound hairs to reinforce it.), and a dagger. Learned to ride a horse,in the meantime we decided that being able to summon one would also be very useful, problem, it came out as a nightmare, you know, flaming horse… problem, me and sarah are the only ones able to ride it(for the ones who don't get it, heat and a human body don't usually go very well together…), good thing, it probably won't be stolen by someone very fast now would it?

What is a horse worth that can not be used or ridden? Yeah, you guessed it, nothing. So, have to find out a way to turn of the "blazing" effects of her. Gave her a name too, Blaze, very nice name if I say so myself(totally not made of the words blazing hot or anything…). Of course, the most fun and important stuff of all, I learned to use my fire as a weapon and by using my fire I am now able to change my clothes, logical step? Nope, it is something that comes with the fire demon side of things, but it is very useful if you have to get out of bed very fast(that means a daily basis in a normal kids live, and even more if you live with Sarah). Of course I also learned to control my metamorphmagi powers, weirdly enough it only let's me switch between genders, we both have not found out how this works, and why it is this way. I guess mom already expected this or something, because now I can think of a reason why she added lillian to my name… and now I am suspicious about how much she knew…

* * *

Well, I think it is time to tell you how I now look, well, let's start with my hair now shall we? Black hair, with a red highlight in the back, If I change into a girl a cap will appear on my head, and the ponytail with the red highlight in it between the straps. As a boy my body is littered with scars, apparently everything fell on top of me the day old snake face died… wrong word for it, disappeared, something about magical balance distortion or something, and because of this I am at the moment in st. mungo's hospital, locked up in a room, and ones a day, someone checks on me, funny thing, I am still in a coma in the real world, I am still in the limbo world. On a completely different note, apparently thanks to all the training I have build up a very healthy bit of muscle, and I have grown accordingly, and it is pretty visible when I have only my pants on(I wonder how the healers would explain it if a kid was just lying in a coma, and slowly but surely he keeps growing in height and muscle), but, that view is a bit ruined by all the scarring that litters me, without all the scars, I would probably look pretty good, but I find myself not that appealing with them(hooray for the existence of hoodies, wear them a lot, hoodies up and charmes and everything on them). My female form has no scars at all, and really looks pretty cute, it is just a bit smaller then my male form, but… you know, I can live with how I am, I am stronger then most people, and even stronger then my body shows, I will keep the healthy muscle when I wake up tomorrow, hooray.

* * *

Now to find out how to get out of st. mungo's unnoticed, as there is probably someone "protecting" me from other people, probably someone from the order or something(Kingsley, tonks or mad eye maybe?), and if they see me, and see sarah appearing next to me when I wake, I think they would freak out, and most likely fire first, ask questions later… how to do this without anyone finding out I have left my room... I can't make a body just lay there that looks like me, it would alert them, no matter what, and there are probably wards up for when I wake up, everyone in the hospital will be alerted…

So, while musing I fell in a deep unsettling sleep, forgetting about 80% of the things I was thinking about a minute ago.


	4. The siblings, the king, the & headmaster

**Edited: minor grammar issues busted, made a few sentences a bit more correct, and fixed a mistake I made, and found out about when I was writing a later chapter... the bit about the bow and what it was made of, firewood was changed into ashwood.**

* * *

 **Hereby another small chapter, the last of the chapters that are written in first person for the foreseeable future, so, keep that in mind for future chapters. Now, enjoy, and remember as always, if you find something, tell me, I can only learn from it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **The siblings, the king and the headmaster**

* * *

 **July 31** **st** **1996**

I wake up feeling like a sledgehammer hit my body(wouldn't be a new thing with sarah being a dragon and the only company for the last few years, oh, right, and the one who woke me up on a daily basis!).

When I opened my eyes I was in a room, a glorious white, with blinding lights. 'They really want you out of hospital fast, don't they, darn… who can wake every morning to this blinding light? I now really despise bellatrix for putting the Longbottoms here for live… I wonder… if this is a hospital… how black would azkaban be, or would it be a lot lighter then it is depicted in the books?'

"Big brother, just wake up already, we don't have all day, there is no one on guard duty at the moment, and the nurse will come in to check on you in 15!"

"Oh right, sorry sis" I got out of bed, transformed into my female self(who would look for a female if a boy was missing, easy as that), put on my usual black hoodie, jeans, sneakers and cap, through which I put the ponytail again as usual. "well, shall we then little sis?"

"after you sis."

So the two of us walked to the door, looked through the window, when we saw nothing I opened up the door a small bit, and peeked through, there was noone there, so we walked out of the room, and closed the door back up. Before we even took five steps, we heard a voice behind us.

"What do you two think you are doing here, stop right there!" the male voice yelled at us from behind, I quickly found out it was kingsley shacklebolt who was yelling for us to stop.

"Sir, can you tell us where the exit of this building is? My sis and me are lost." I said in my sweetest voice, while keeping my face upset.

"Oh, ehm, you are going the wrong way, I suggest you take this way, turn left, go down 4 flights of stairs, go left again, straight on for four crossings, and take the left hallway, then you will be in the main lobby of the hospital." The man said to me.

'Wow, you are a great guard kingsley, don't even recognise your charge' I thought to myself. "Thank you sir, you are a real live safer."

Sarah and me looked to each other, and suddenly a spark of recognition appeared in kingsley's eyes.

"Well, we're leaving, bye sir." After this me and Sarah ran around Kingsley, and followed his directions, after a small while we came to the stairs and found out I was in the long term magical damage wing of the hospital(memory stored in the for-future-notice pile(which was growing very fast already)). Well, 4 flights of stairs down, kingsley by now on our tail, 'oh darn it, change of plans.' "Sis, we're splitting up, you take left, next crosspath, I take right, we should be able to get to the exit in time."

After 15 seconds of running we came to the first crosspath, and so she takes the left, I take the right, skitting just in front of a mediwitch who was just serving out food(picked an apple from the card whilst near it), and ran further, took the left ran for the upcoming 3 crosspaths, and turned left, where a huge room opened up, problem, the entrance was closed off by aurors, so, Sarah and me met up together a bit away from the aurors.

"So, how to get past the aurors?" she asked to me.

"I've got no clue, would jumping over, or sliding under work?" I asked her whilst taking a bite from the apple I stole, after which slicing it in half, and giving the other half to Sarah.

"I guess it could, but I am not completely positive" she answered, whilst eating the apple.

At that moment Kingsley came up behind us again.

"Oh great, the guy who doesn't know what's good for him…" Sarah stated drily.

"We don't have a way to distract them do we? We can scare them to death… but I don't want to kill someone to get out of a hospital… weird how these things happen…" I stated just as dryly.

"You mean let loose the wolf, don't you?" I just nodded once.

Looking around us I saw how many people were around us at the moment, and I found out that Kingsley had not yet spotted us, so we had a bit of time left, but had to find a way that did not endanger the crowd to much.

"You know, windows are easy enough to break, and get through…" Sarah stated.

"I dare to bet those windows are made of reïnforced glass, wizarding kind knowing… but nothing a good arrow can't penetrate, at least not if it is charged with an explosive charm or two." I said, whilst summoning my usual bow and arrows who are strapped to my back made out of ashwood, with a string made of dragon heartstring, and in the joints of the bow it is reinforced with hellhound hairs, and the handle made of obsidian, it enables me to use a bit of normal magic while having the added piercing power of the arrow. "Prepare for a bit of chaos."

"Everybody down!" I yelled to the room in his totality, after which I took up the bow and let loose the arrow to the glass on the other side of the room, immediately after shooting it running towards it, which was difficult whilst dodging all the civilians and the spells fired to us by the aurors(of which half of them hit civilians… amateurs…). When we were almost at the window the explosion charm activated and Sarah and me jumped through the falling glass whilst hoping no one was hurt by our little escape trip, and of course, covering our faces so we wouldn't end with the same problem, my planning would take a little set back if I were to turn blind...

Once outside the two of us ran further into the city, and towards the alley where according to Sarah the Leaky Cauldron was located.

After a quick stop in Gringotts for identity papers of Harry, Sarah and me and a bit of money, the two of us were moving to Little Whinging, Surrey to collect someone important.

* * *

 **In the meantime, Hogwarts.**

Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was sitting in his room when his fireplace lit up and kingsley walked out.

"Albus, we have a problem, I was just coming back from the toilet when I spotted 2 girls with black hair and red highlights in a long ponytail come out of Nathan's room. When I asked them what they were doing there the oldest one, who was about 5 told me they were lost and were searching for the exit, she seemed familiar, but I couldn't place it immediately, so I gave them the directions before I even thought about it, you would do the same if you saw that adorable face, when the two girls looked each other in the eye, I remembered, they looked a lot like Lily, I think they spotted or heard something that spooked them or something because they started to run around me, and left the floor entirely, I quickly checked on Nathan, but he wasn't in his room, I thought maybe he was to the toilet or something, that he finally woke up when I wasn't there, so I ran after the girls to try and find them to help them find their parents, but when I came closer the oldest started talking again, something about splitting up, I have a feeling they were running from someone, but I couldn't find anyone but myself in the hallway, that is when I lost the two of them, until they came to the security post at the exit of the building, I tried staying inconspicuous, and it seemed like it worked, I heard them converging whilst sharing an apple, I'm not sure how they got it... and I couldn't hear what they were saying, I think they lost their hunter for a while because they seemed to think of a way to get out of the building without hurting or alerting anyone. I am not sure why but, suddenly the oldest one yelled to the entire room 'everybody down!' and a lot of people did without thinking, she shot something at the window, and the two ran towards it, dodging spellfire from the aurors, who I have to say, had horrible aim, they hit more civilians than they missed entirely, and none of them even hit one of the two girls, The girls were almost at the window when it exploded, and the two ran out through the rain of glass, and when I was able to look, the both of them were out of sight completely, I have got no clue where they could have gone."

Albus just looked at Kingsley lemondrop in his mouth slowly melting.

"So, Kingsley, what exactly is the reason you are here, if it is not about Nathan waking up?" The old headmaster of Hogwarts asked the auror.

"I wanted to report this to you before the prophet could get to you, those girls will be frontpage news for destroying the warded glass, and endangering so many people like that, I am worried about those girls albus! What if the one that was hunting them found them, or the aurors found them and sentenced them?"

"So, let me get this right… You are coming to me because you are afraid for 2 girls who are being hunted who looked an awful lot like Lilly, who panicked when seeing the aurors, and decided that destroying a warded window was their appropriate and fastest way out? Just to note, those windows should be indestructible even with the most powerful blasting curses."

"Yes" said the bald man, eyes filled with hope. "So, they are powerfull then?"

"It seems like it…" The old man said with a worried face. "I am not sure about if I should be impressed or afraid… I think a good natured mix of both should do the trick in this situation… I see your fears Kingsley."

"What are we going to do now headmaster?" The auror asked.

"Now we are going to go to a certain young man who has just woken up today from a long sleep according to his guardian, after that we will worry about those girls." The old man answered before walking to the fireplace, contacting Mcgonnagle and heading for the hospital.


	5. ch5 of cupboards and Dursleys

**edit: minor grammar changes, and overall first person/ third person changes, further not many changed.**

 **Ladies and gentlemen, I hereby present to you Death's lord commander, chapter 5. working on chapter 8 now, is not completely working out yet, but have fun reading, and remember, if you see something, say it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Of cupboards and dursleys**

* * *

 **Private drive, july 31 1995, 10.35 PM**

* * *

2 young girls walked down the sidewalk of private drive.

"Darn… who wants to live in a place like this where every single house is exactly the same as the other, and how do they get home when they are drunk? Are they literally looking at the house numbers or something?" the oldest one said to the youngest.

"Nathan, isn't it about time you change to your boy self? I think we are almost there."

"Oh right, I'll do that immediately." So after a small flame enveloped him he changed back into a boy with black sneakers, jeans and wearing a hoody.

"Let's give them a heart attack shall we, if what you say is true, I think I may or may not accidentally change into my real self" Sarah stated.

"Try to keep your temper under control then will you, we don't want the authorities after us, it would make getting to France a lot more difficult."

 **Meantime in a small cupboard under the stairs of number 4 privet drive.**

* * *

Little Harry was sitting in his cupboard drenched in his own pee, his aunt hadn't let him out of his cupboard in 4 days, and he hadn't eaten since yesterday morning, and even that was not enough to fill. Luckily every morning he got a glass of water, otherwise he knew he would most likely be a lot worse for wear.

 **Meantime in front of the house**

* * *

The boy and his sister were walking up to nr. 4 private drive.

"Now, for the moment of truth" a deep breath later, and the boy pushed against the doorbell, the doorbell rang.

A few seconds later the door opened, and a woman looking an awful lot like a horse stood scowling in the door.

"What do you want?" the woman scowled even more, which was not believed to be possible by the two siblings standing outside of the house.

"Good evening madam, we're here for Harry." The boy, Nathan simply stated.

"What do you want of the freak" the woman simply stated, knowing that the boy and girl were searching for the local freak of the house.

"We want to see him for starters." The boy said knowing he should keep it easy and understandable for the woman.

"Who do you think you are, ordering me around?!" she started shouting.

"Madam, I suggest we take this conversation inside, you know how your neighbours are don't you?" he stated to calm her down(not exactly working as intended), and get inside, even though he knew the wards wouldn't do a thing, he was not going to tempt them. "For a name, my name is Nathan, and this is my sister Sarah, the rest will come when we are inside."

"Come in then, but make it quick, you are lucky Vernon isn't here though." The woman said with ice in her voice.

'Bingo, one step down, getting inside, now, how are we going to do the rest?' Nathan thought to himself before stating: "Thank you madam."

She leads them through the hall to the living room, and let's them sit down on the couch, while picking a glass of lemonade for them each. 'well, that, that is unexpected, I thought we would be shunned out of the house as street rats or something, or freaks,' last because of our natural hair coloring.

"Now, state your business with the freak." The woman sneered.

"Madam, first of all, you may stop calling him a freak, he is Harry James Potter, saviour of the wizarding world, Boy-who-lived, and most importantly, our brother." Nathan stated very hotly.

In the meantime no one heard the car pulling up in the driveway.

"So, you are that disabled kid of my sister, who got himself in a coma, and pretty much died, but I don't remember a girl in the Potter line for a while, and can't think of ever receiving a letter stating a daughter, nor do I remember it in the old coots letter when he left the little freak on the doorstep." She said, even though both Nathan and Sarah had the feeling this was not meant to be spoken out loud.

Sarah who till now had been quiet suddenly spoke up, "We warned you madam, stop calling harry freak!"

That is when the front door opened and a huge man appeared in the doorway, well… huge… not in length… he was… very fat to say the least, a small bouncing ball behind him.

"Who are these freaks with their freak hairstyles, and what are they doing in my house!" The man was slowly turning purple 'I wonder… is that the sign he is having a heart attack or something?'

Before the woman could speak up, Nathan spoke up to the man.

"Good evening sir, we were nicely invited into the house so the neighbours wouldn't look down on you and your family, and about who we are, my name is Nathan Lillian Potter, and this is my sister Sarah Natalia Potter. We are here for our brother."

Sarah was almost laughing out loud on the face the entire family made towards her brother, one purple to the point she expected an explosion within seconds, one shocked(the baby whale behind his father) and one white as a dead body, who could that be, horsewoman of course!

The man was the first to speak. "You… yo… you are one of those freaks! Get out my house now!"

The man was now stalking towards the two still sitting on the couch, faces drawn serious.

"Sir, we are here for Harry, not for you, we want to see him, we're not harming anyone with that." Nathan stated easily, the man still stalking closer. 'yeah right, the same plan was instituted at st. mungo's a few hours ago by us… See how that ended…'

"That's far enough sir!" Sarah stated coldly, "Now, show us to Harry's room now!" The man still kept stalking closer, by now picking a pocketknife from his pocket.

"Sir, you don't want us to lose our temper now do you, what harry has done, if anything, is nothing if you look at what we can do, now, show us harry, and your little baby whale and your wife will stay safe, it is your choice of course, but I would know what I would do if I should choose between my brother and sister and the three of you." Nathan said, the fire demon showing through now with the red glowing eyes and small heatwaves coming off of him. Sarah's eyes had also changed to their dragon counterparts, the both of them knew they were falling pretty deep now, and most likely it would not be going to happen out of their own free will.

The man and woman just looked to the two sitting on their couch, and to the cupboard, and to each other, but didn't say anything.

'Time to put operation dungeon lord to rest, now, operation hatchling(guess who thought of that one…).' "Sarah, you coming, we are going to get Harry from the cupboard." The two stood up, walked around the two whales and the horse, and walked straight to the cupboard. Nathan looked at the lock, and it burned straight off, he opened the door and looked inside to the horrifying sight in front of him, a boy looking about 4 years old was lying against the side of the cupboard, what should be a energetic 5 year old was now broken to almost a corps. He looked sarah in the eye, and knew she understood. Sarah reached out for harry and easily picked him out of the cupboard, and laid him back down in the kitchen inspecting for wounds or other immediate needs, meanwhile Nathan turned around to the dursleys who were now all standing in the living room, baby whale behind the other whale and his mother.

Nathan walked toward the 3 cowering forms now scrambling in a corner of the room.

In the meantime sarah was calling the police for a child abuse case at private drive nr. 4, stating that when someone came they should look in the cupboard under the stairs specifically, whilst helping harry eat and drink a little before they would leave for a hotel closer to the airport.

 **15 minutes later.**

* * *

The police arrived on the scene seeing 2 whales and a horse being stared at by a small boy handling a knife like he had done that for all eternity, who couldn't be older than 5. The big whale with his right arm stuck against the wall with his own pocket knife.

When they came his way the boy just stated they should look in the cupboard and left the building, the two agents who were sent to the Dursleys were shocked for a small while before the whale shouted about arresting the boy for breaking the peace and structure of the family, and… attacking him.

That was the day the dursleys were arrested for child abuse and neglect, had lost their son to an orphanage, and were put in jail for the upcoming 10 years, it would be longer, but the boy who used to live in the cupboard was not found. The police and judges did find there was enough evidence for a case though.

And the boys and girl were now being searched for in the entirety of the muggle country.

 **30 minutes later, hotel near Luton airport**

* * *

A group of 3 children walked into the hotel, the youngest of them looking the worst for wear, while the oldest boy and girl helped him walk to the check-in desk.

The oldest boy took the word: "Sir, can we have a family room, our mother is out of town for an unknown amount of time, and she has given us enough money to stay here for a while." As an afterthought after he saw the man behind the desk looking at Harry, he added: "Don't worry about our brother, we will take care of him, we just took him out of a pretty bad situation, the only thing he will need is food, drinks and a lot of rest and time. If you could send some light food(preferably with everything we need in it) for us and some water as well, that would be great."

"young man, one thing, can you give me your names please?" The hotel clerk asked.

"Ow, right, put it under potter, that should do." Nathan simply stated without even thinking about it.

"room 1.05, here is your key, have a nice time." The clerk said.

"we should be able to do that, thank you sir." Nathan said, and the three walked to the elevators without any luggage or anything.

When the kids were out of sight the hotel clerk called the hotel management.

"Sir, three children just came into the building stating they were here to wait for their mother who was out of the country for a while, and they have asked for a family room. One of the boys seems to have been underfed for a while, and the three fit the description of the Amber alert that was given out a few minutes ago. What should we do sir?" The clerk said to the manager.

"Keep them safe, keep an eye on them, and make sure they are fed, I will contact a doctor if the boy doesn't look better in a few days. I have a feeling he will only need some food and drink to get better again, but better safe than sorry. Did they tell you anything about their plans?"

"No sir, they only said they would be here for a small while. It seems like the girl is going out at the moment, I have a feeling she is going out to get them some new clothes or something."

"Get someone to follow her and keep her safe. Thank you Michel for notifying us of this." After Hanging up the clerk turned to his colleague.

"Natalie, can you follow the girl with the black hair in a ponytail with red highlights, make sure she is safe."

"I will Michel." And the woman ran off after the smaller girl.

 **Two hours earlier, st. mungo's**

* * *

"I thought you said the boy just left for the toilet or something!" Albus bellowed at Kingsley, his grandfatherly posture disappearing faster than you can say Albus.

The nurse who was in charge of Nathan still sat on the chair that was in the room a ghastly pale with tears in her eyes, and shaking like she had seen a ghost. Amelia bones and two other aurors stood there next to the small group.

The bed where Nathan had slept for the last few years was cold, and it seemed like no one had laid in it since an hour ago. He lay there for his many wounds and his depleted magical core, and it did not seem like he would wake up for weeks at the least, or at least, that was what was believed to be the case.

"How could this have happened right under our noses! How could the boy be abducted with the security inside the building being so high, how could they get out of here unspotted!" The old man continued on his tirade.

"We don't know sir." One of the younger aurors said, "The only thing we know is those two girls breaking out of the building around the same time as the boys disappearance. The one who abducted him may have used those two girls as a distraction to get out unspotted."

"No one would use two children of that age for something like this. There should be something we are missing… find those girls though, just in case, maybe they can tell us by whom they were chased, I am going to check on Harry, if they have got Nathan, maybe they went after Harry as well." After this statement Albus walked out of the hospital, and went on his way to Nr. 4 Private Drive, which was by now under lockdown by muggle authorities.


	6. ch6 care and manage

**edit: minor fixing of grammar mistakes, and just increased the readability a bit as a whole.**

 **As I was expecting, I am at the moment quite stuck at chapter 8, so bear with me for that one.  
** **Have fun reading, and remember, if you see something, please tell me, I can only learn from it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Care and manage**

* * *

 **Nr. 4 Privet Drive**

The sun was slowly setting over the horizon when an old man with half moon spectacles came into the street, and walked straight to nr. 4 privet drive, not noticing the two police cars parked near the driveway, nor noticing the policeman trying to get his attention right next to him.

Until he felt a hand on his shoulder and a voice stating with an icy voice: "Sir, stop right there, you are entering a crime scene, turn back now!"

The old man was shaken free of his thoughts, and suddenly he felt himself paling on the words of the agent.

"What do you mean crime scene sir? What happened here?" the old man asked the agent.

"Wait, you don't know what happened here? A young boy was held in a cupboard and was taken out of there by a 5 year old kid and his 4 year old sister, who called us, and when we arrived here the boy simply stated we should check the cupboard." The agent said. "It is a wonder you don't know, it has already been on television and radio and an Amber alert went off just half an hour ago for all three of them, we want to find the three of them."

"how did the boy and girl look? Do you know any names?" the old man asked.

"No one really knows, they were clad in black and their faces were unrecognisable thanks to a simple hoody. We did get one local tipoff that they saw the two going to the house before, and back then they hadn't their hoodies up, the boy seemed to have a lot of scars, both of them had black hair with in the back red highlights, about 4 to 5 years old as I told you before." The man said. "About the names I have to think… I believe the girl went by Sarah, and what was the boy again… Natt… Nathan? Yeah, I believe it was Nathan."

The old man didn't say anything and just left the street, he had a feeling who the two were, or at least, one of the two. This was not going to be good, it was time to call in the first order meeting in almost 5 years.

 **Hotel near luton Airport**

* * *

A boy and a girl were looking out of the window of their room whilst the younger looking boy was laying in one of the beds in the room sleeping in some new clothes the girl had bought after getting Harry on the bed.

Harry hadn't talked since the moment they got him out of the cupboard, so the two were getting worried, but they didn't want to go to a doctor or anything. That is one sure way for them to find out none of them exist on paper, at least, not in the muggle world, even harry didn't have anything other then his birth certificate, which existed of one name which just disappeared out of existence, and someone who doesn't even exist, even though they have excellent passports thanks to the goblins of Gringotts, and magical world would make another problem… "Famous harry potter brought into hospital for child abuse, muggles responsible!" Pureblood fanatics would go crazy over this, and voldemort would gain a lot of following, so that is not going to happen.

So, muggle world, we don't exist, none of us have a medical dossiér, magical world, to much manipulation and political games…

"We really stand alone in this huh…" Sarah suddenly said in a whisper. "How much can we really help him Nathan?"

"We can't do a thing if he doesn't get better, we stay here a week, next week we are flying for France, there we are going to visit the Delacours, and ask them for help, in the meantime, all we can do is take as much care of him as is possible, he won't survive if we don't." Nathan whispered back. 'I hoped not to have needed to initiate plan B, but it seems like the circumstances are going to force us to.' He thought to himself, but broadcasted it also to Sarah.

"Little brother, you have first watch, I will take a nap, see you in three hours."

"Night sis" Nathan softly said, and gave the usual kiss on her forehead. "Sweet dreams sis"

And so the silence fell, two out of three kids were asleep, and the third was looking out the window overthinking his chances.

So it went for the upcoming few days, Harry in a healing sleep, slowly eating and drinking, just a bit more everyday, he still didn't talk though.

 **4** **th** **of august 1985**

* * *

It was your usual morning, Sarah was in the shower, Harry was sitting on the couch watching TV and Nathan was just sitting on another couch, just sitting, not looking at the TV, not in thought, just sitting.

At 10.30 AM someone knocked on the door, before opening Nathan looked through the peephole, and saw a short elderly man with a well kept suit on and a doctor's bag standing in front of the door.

Nathan slowly opened the door.

"Good morning young man, My name is mitch nigelson, I am a doctor. The hotel manager called me last morning and told me someone who was staying here was sick, and asked me if I could do a check up on him." The man said with a gentle smile on his face.

The boy opened the door further and let the man in without saying a word. When the man entered he found the scarring and muscle on Nathan's entire upper body as it was a nice august day and it was pretty warm Nathan had forgotten to put on a shirt after his shower last morning, and so he showed the biggest part of his scarring.

The man to Nathan's relieve didn't comment to it, and followed the boy to the living area where Harry was sitting in his corner of the couch in sweatpants and a t-shirt. He was looking better than 4 days ago, but still you could see he was still not doing all that well. The pale appearance and how thin the boy was said enough.

Harry looked up from the TV, but did not say anything to the man standing there.

"Harry, this is doctor Nigelson, he was send to us by the hotel management to look at you for a second, will you allow him to do this?" Nathan asked to Harry.

That moment Sarah came out of the shower in trousers and a T-shirt, hair still wet. "morning sir." She easily said.

"Morning young lady, I am as your brother puts it docter nigelson." The man said back. "So, you know my name, now, if I may, what are your names exactly?"

"Would be fair, My name is Nathan, That little girl over there is my sis, Sarah, and my twin brother Harry there in the corner of the couch."

'So these are the three kids who are being sought after by the police, the clerk was right about his supicions' Nigelson thought, that is when the twin brother comment forced itself through, he suddenly was a lot more alert, 'So the 3 year old looking is also 5? How are those two twins? Seems like underfed, dehydration, abuse, this is worse than I expected.' the man thought shocked. 'These kids are hiding out! They are not abducted, they did this on their own behalf, the boy, Nathan and Sarah went to the home of those people to get their brother out of danger, and into safe hands.'

That is when Nathan lost his patience.

"Sir, are you just gonna stand there all day, or are you gonna do something?" he asked a bit heated.

"Are you those kids that got a boy out of a house at Privet Drive, Surrey?" The man asked.

The boys and girl suddenly turned a dangerous pale.

"How… how do you know about that?" Sarah asked the man.

"It is all over the news, and radio, there has been an amber alert given out to find you." The man said.

Nigelson was suddenly shocked to find the oldest boy cursing in three different languages(Dutch, English and German), and muttering to his sister

"We could have expected that, couldn't we…"

"Jup…" the girl answered, "This is going to make getting to France a bit more difficult I guess…"

"Guess so… sorry sis, haven't really got experience with getting out of a country or something… and it most likely will not help that we are being sought after."

Harry just looked at the two of us, when suddenly for the first time in 4 days, he opened his mouth for something else then eating or drinking.

"What do you mean, going to France?" the voice was crackling from disuse, "Why were we going to France? And what is this about being sought after?"

"I would like to know that too, to be honest. Now, spill it." Nigelson spoke up suddenly, everybody else in the room jumping up, as they had almost forgotten the man was even there.

Nathan spoke up as usual, apparently the appointed spokesperson of the group.

"We wanted to go to friends of mum and dad in France, our plane goes next week, problem, we most likely will not even get through security there now. As we are apparently being sought after, most likely to put us in family's or in an orphanage, none of the two will do for us, I want us to stick together, and really going to France was plan B, first was getting harry, and finding somewhere to settle for upcoming few years. you probably want to know more about us now, so I will just go on. Harry, this is something what would not be told to you before you would be eleven, and even then it wouldn't be told to you by your so called aunt. Mom and dad did not die in a car crash as the dursleys said, they were murdered. After that he tried to kill us but there was a gas explosion which harmed the man who killed our parents, and tried to kill us, to a point where he seems to be afraid to finish what he was doing. I have been in a coma for 3 years and 9 months after that, the day sis and I "collected" you from the dursleys I had just woken up about 3 hours earlier. Sis lay in the room next to me, and woke up just a bit earlier, and found me first, after finding some clothes we ran out of the hospital, thanks to security we had to decide our way out lay in the form of a window which was closed, a chair later, and it was not closed anymore, after getting our new passports we went to you harry, and after all of that, some… persuation later, a bit of food and drink for Harry, and we were here." He finished their story. "Now, we are probably sought after for the hospital outbreak, and I guess for getting you away from Those people."

Harry was the first to speak up.

"Murdered? Mum and dad were murdered…"

"Harry, mum and dad died protecting us, keep that in mind. And no it is not our fault they died, we weren't the ones who pulled the trigger, the murderer was, it was a man called Tom Marvolo Riddle as I have found out in the last few days."

Nigelson spoke up next.

"I haven't heard anything about someone getting out of a hospital, or rather, breaking out of hospital, so I guess that wasn't important enough after the 'Dursley breakout' the same day. Now, I guess it is time for me to take a good look at Harry, but if what you said is true I want to check up on the two of you too."

"Fair enough, who do you want to start with?" Nathan asked the man.

"I want to start with the youngest, and go up that way." The doctor answered.

"okay, so, Sarah, me, Harry it is then." Nathan stated with a small smile.

He checked up on Sarah, where he only found one thing wrong, a bit of a higher body temperature than your usual girl. But not enough to be worrisome, and as she wasn't really showing any symptoms of being sick or anything the man didn't worry to much about it.

After Sarah's check up was done it was Nathan's turn, the same was noted again, but now a lot more clearly, and he also checked up on the many scars on his body whilst doing his checkup, whilst wondering how the kid got so muscled whilst in a coma for so long.

Harry seemed to have more problems with the check up, he was more private of his body then his younger siblings, and after a quarter of an hour he finally agreed.

In terms of scars it was a lot better than his younger siblings, temperature was a bit lower then normal, but that was most likely thanks to his malnutritioned history. The boy really only needed good food and keep drinking enough, and his body would most likely look a lot more healthier in a year of two of 3 meals a day, but he most likely will never look like his complete self, or his twin.

"The three of you look okay, but just keep going as you were last few days, I can tell it is doing wonders, and Harry, you may become a strong boy through the upcoming years, I will also ask a friend of mine about your traveling plans, we will see what can be arranged, expect a visit from him in a few days. Be healthy young ones."

"Good day sir, and thank you for the check up." Nathan Harry and Sarah said at the same time.

"Harry, Nathan, you coming with me to the park?" Sarah suddenly asked.

"Why not." "Sure." Were the reactions to this suggestion, not even thinking about the amber alert which was out for the three.

As the children were racing to the park near their hotel to play, in another part of england, in unknown locations two meetings were being held about this small group of children.


	7. The phoenix, The soldiers and the agents

**Edit: increased readability and some grammar fixes. fixed the Apache/Chinook mistake I made a while ago now, should have done that immediately...**

 **The plot starts to unfold, the potters will find they are being watched by an entirely new group of people whilst on two different locations emergency meetings have been ordered about the three. What is it everyone wants from the three children, what is dumbledore thinking, who is this organization that is watching the three?**

 **Have fun reading, and remember, if you see something, tell me, I can only learn from it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **the phoenix, the soldiers and the agents**

 **Unknown location, somewhere in Great Britain.**

A group of people were seated around a great table in a kitchen. A big grandfatherly clock ticking in a corner of the room being the only sound in the entire room, at least, that is until a greasy haired man coughed.

An old man with half moon spectacles stood up, and looked around the room at large.

"I hereby declare the first meeting of the order of the phoenix since 1981 to order. We have some very important topics to discuss during this session, so hereby, Kingsley, your report please."

Kingsley told the gathered group about what had happened just a few days ago in the hospital. When he was done the headmaster told his story.

"After we found out that Nathan wasn't in the hospital anymore, and is for now believed to be kidnapped, I went to Harry's safe house to check up on him. When I arrived there the place was in lockdown, the Dursleys were arrested, and Harry was missing, the information I got was that the police(muggle aurors) had found evidence that the Dursleys abused and neglected Harry, and the only clue I got was that a boy and a girl that have the same hair as the two girls in the hospital walking to their home, and three hooded figures walking out afterwards. We believe Nathan and the girls were all three kidnapped, and Nathan and the youngest of these girls their hair had been combined with a polyjuice potion, and someone has collected Harry away from his relatives. So I believe someone has the last two potters in their grasp, for what reason I do not know."

The entirety of the room looked at the old man like they were ready to jump and kill the man. It was a dirty blonde haired man speaking up first… speaking is the polite way of putting it, growling is more like it, combine in that a growling wolf, and you have your man.

"You are saying that Harry was save! How did you just now check on him, and not earlier!" Remus bellowed at the old man.

"I warned you albus! I warned you those were the worst kind of muggles, but you didn't believe me as is per usual!" Minerva yelled at the headmaster.

"You knew as well Minerva!" The werewolf bellowed at the deputy headmistress "If you had your suspicions why didn't you check on him yourself?!"

The old man stood up again trying to regain order, he apparently had given them a bit to much information, he suddenly remembered why he used mostly half truths, and kept mostly these kinds of things out of his explanations, he really was getting old to forget those important things.

 **In the meantime, Unknown army base, southern england  
**

* * *

The commander of an elite strike force made out of squibs walked into the command room filled with 15 of the best military soldiers in the entirety of great britain.

"Gentleman, a friend of mine has found the three missing children, and told me their story, they want to go to france, and they have a very good story supporting this wish, now, as the 15 of us are available, I offered to escort them to the netherlands, from there lead them south and to their friends in France. Now, questions?"

A young soldier stood up, and did not speak before getting confirmation he could talk.

"Yes michel?" the commander asked.

"Sir, These three children are being sought after, how are we supposed to get them out of the country without the authorities noticing?" the young soldier asked.

"I have got word from HQ that we have been granted the request to escort these kids to safety, and after that the media will broadcast that the kids have been safely found. We have an chinook helicopter which may be used, with which we go to the Netherlands, and move from there in three Humvee's provided by the dutch to the boy's friends. Which means we are going with 12 of our man. See it as an escort mission. I want to say one more thing, They are the last known Potters, The youngest two have just woken last week from a coma induced by the last dark lord of the wizarding world. Don't ask them questions they don't want to answer, otherwise you are in the clear. Understood?"

"Sir, yes sir!" the man chorused.

"Horkis, Manchester, the two of you are going in the middle Humvee with the children, you are the best with children. I need 9 others, now, who wants to come with us on this mission?"

All 13 others stood up.

After a small bit of discussing the men decided who would go on the mission and the 12 were preparing for their assignment.

 **In a park near a hotel.**

* * *

Three children were playing on the swings.

Two man in black suits were looking on from a small distance away at the children playing like nothing was wrong.

"Are you sure these three are the ones?" the youngest man asked the oldest man

"Yes Jameson, I am positive these three are the ones the entirety of the United Kingdom is looking for." The man answered. "I can already see that boy over there is not completely healed yet, so I guess that is the one who was abused, and the other the one who stuck the man's knife through his hand and stuck him to the wall."

"That kid did that?" Jameson asked flabbergasted. "How can such a small boy do that?"

"According to the police files he actually did, and I have no idea, I think there is more to the three of them than meets the eye."

 **In the meantime the three children on the swing.**

* * *

"Sarah, is it just me, or are those people staring at us?" Nathan asked.

"Those people wearing those suites you mean?" Sarah answered.

"Yep, those are the ones, why do you think they are staring at us like that, and if I read them correct, why are they talking about us?" Nathan asked.

Harry looked between the two, and looked at the two suited man. "You are right, they are staring at us, but it doesn't feel like uncle Vernon's stares, it feels more peaceful."

"wait, you can feel the intent of someone who stares, I normally just look at the persons face, and take out of that what the intent is. But I have a feeling your way is better." Nathan looked with a thoughtful expression to his older twin.

"We can only find out why they are staring in one way, and I have already seen the man are talking about us, and know about the Dursley incident. If they are trying to hurt us they would have already done so, but I don't think they are protecting us either, I think they are keeping an eye on our movements. But we can always ask." Sarah stated drily.

"And, you believe that to be a good idea?" Nathan asked her.

"Yes, yes I would, and with that, being here alone without a parent or guardian is not a good idea, and still we are doing it." She said with a huge grin on her face.

"okay, good point, I ask, but if something happens, run to the hotel, and tell the hotel clerk what happened." Nathan said.

"Good luck then. May the force be with you." She said before she and Harry bursting in laughter.

So the young Nathan walked to the two man.

"Hello sir, my brother, sister, and me came to the conclusion you were staring at us, and we wanted to know why you were staring. My parents always learned us it was not polite to stare." 'and talk about other people behind their backs' Nathan added in his head. "So, why are you staring?"

The two man were so locked in conversation they didn't even notice the boy splitting up from the three, and walking towards them until they heard small footsteps coming closer.

The boy asked his question and the two man were shocked to see that the three had literally found out they were looking at them, and had a suspicion about why and what they were talking about.

"We weren't staring," said the youngest of the two man.

"If you weren't staring, then what were you looking so intently at?" The young boy asked the two man.

"You see that house behind the swings, we were looking at that, we are looking for a new business building, and that building looks about the right size." The older man said before the young man could answer.

"Oh, really sir, can you show me your business card then?" The boy asked, slowly a smirk was growing onto his face.

The two man looked at each other before the oldest of the man picked his wallet out of his pocket, and acted like he was searching for something.

"oh man… I have just given away the last one last morning it seemed, I'm all out." He said in mock disappointment. "Jameson, have you got one left for this young gentleman?" He asked his younger "business"partner.

"Nope, was all out last time I looked, sorry kid." Jameson said to Nathan.

"Well then, we have to go back to the hotel, good day gentleman." Nathan said.

"Bye kid" the two man said, and Nathan went back to his siblings.

"They are not here to keep an eye on us, otherwise they would have noticed me walking to them, I'm not sure what they are doing, or who they are, one of them was named Jameson, sounds like a wizarding name, so, I am going to presume he is a squib or wizard for the moment, and I have a feeling the other man is the same, but we are going back to the hotel, it's almost lunchtime, and I want to tell you a story harry." Nathan said with a smile to the two.

 **Unknown location, somewhere in the United Kingdom.**

* * *

The old headmaster had finally been able to restore order(read throwing silencing charms and stunners left and right), and the meeting after a 'break' of 2 hours continued.

"Now to the problem at hand… The two Potters and two unknown girls are missing, presumably captured by the same people, and most likely used for their plans, I institute a search of the entire country, groups of two."

An heavily scarred man stood up.

"Albus, wouldn't it be useful if Arthur would send forth dispatches to known death eater homes to check up if there are any dark artifacts, whilst looking for the boys and girls?" The ex auror asked.

"Alastar, I told you before, those people didn't do their crimes of their own free will, they were imperiused." The old man stated. "They have ever since become upstanding citizens of the community"

This was met with more "calm discussion" from the other members of the order.

 **One and a Half hours later.**

"Okay, it is decided, Arthur will raid all known innocent death eater homes for 'dark artifacts', Alastar will help Kingsley with the aurors to search for them, and the rest just keeps their eyes open. Dismissed." The old man said, looking all of his 150 years.


	8. ch8 soldiers and raids

**edit: made some slight grammar corrections and** **increased general readability, and after that finding out this chapter was already written and checked impressively well.**

 **I took my time, I know, I had a busy week... but then again, if you combine that with the difficulty I had with this chapter, you probably understand what I mean by now...**

 **Well I have a chapter for you guys, so have fun, and remember, if you have questions, ask them, if you want to know something, ask, and if you like it, I like it when I hear something from people, even if you don't like it... but please, add a reason why, and maybe I can change it for the better(even though plot is quite planned out... for me, that is...) if you see something, like mistakes or such, say it.**

 **\- Bow is made out of fire oak, not fire wood(chapter 4), sorry... Dark oak, a wood only found in Nathan's Limbo world, it is dark shade of brown with red glowing veins in it.  
\- Apache helicopter has to be a chinook(chapter 7), not sure how I made this mistake though... one is an attack heli(2 people), and the other a transport heli(30 people, if I'm correct that is).**

 **if you see anything else, you know what to do...**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Soldiers and raids**

* * *

 **12.30 pm, 5** **th** **of august 1985, Hotel near Luton airport**

* * *

Three humvees drove down the road driven by 9 armed soldiers. The humvees stopped in front of the hotel and the soldiers stepped out walking towards the hotel clerk who was staring wide eyed to the man standing in front of him.

"Can I help you?" the clerk finally said whilst quickly trying to take up his professionality again(and failing miserably).

"We are here for the two boys and the girl in room 1.05." The commanding officer said.

After thinking for a small bit, and a call to the management who wanted to know if people came for the three children, the clerk was given permission to let the men be escorted to the room.

"David, get these gentleman to room 1.05, will you?" The clerk said to one of the other clerks who was at the moment manning the baggage cart.

"Yes sir, will do immediately." He said. "Gentleman, if you would follow me."

So it is a group of five of the nine man followed the clerk towards the first floor, and to room 1.05, after a quick nod of appreciation to David, one of the man gave a knock on the door, whilst the other four stayed with the humvees, and made them ready to depart.

 **Inside room 1.05**

* * *

Three children were watching a movie on the TV, after just getting out of bed, they had had the entirety of last night been talking, Harry finally knew about what he really is(a wizard), about what Sarah and Nathan were(dragon and fire demon respectively, whilst at it they had given him a warning to keep his eyes on theirs when in battle. The blacker the eyes, the less they are in control of themselves) and what really happened the night they were separated and their mum and dad died, he accepted it a lot easier then Nathan had thought he would.

When someone knocked on their door.

"I'll take it!" Sarah cried out, and ran for the door and slowly opening it to the sight of 5 armed man standing in front of the door. "Uh… can I help you?" Sarah asked shyly(which is rare, dragon... says enough I guess).

"Hello, are your brothers here as well?" one of the 5 man asked. After a small nod from Sarah the man continued, "Can you let us inside please, everything is a lot easier to say in a private setting."

The two boys in the room by now had stood up, and Nathan was fingering the newly summoned dagger on his right hip.

"before I let you in, what business do you have with us?" the dragon in little girl form asked with a neutral expression on her face.

"Doctor Nigelson send a message to me about your whereabouts and plans of your 'prolonged leave'" The man, supposedly the commanding officer of this squad stated just loud enough for Sarah to hear him.

"Come in then sir." Sarah said, whilst opening the door the rest of the way and standing aside.

The 5 man were met by the two boys standing a small bit away, the oldest looking boy seemingly fingering a dagger or knife that was strapped to his right hip looking pretty threatening, even in a 5 year old's body.

"Hey kids, my name is commander Randall Nigelson, I am doctor Nicholson's son, my father has told me about your predicament, and I have talked with our high command about this, and they decided we should escort you to the safety of those friends you were talking about. We have 3 Humvees to exploit to get you to the army base, from where we will get a chinook chopper to the Netherlands where they have given us permission to use three of their humvees to drive you to France." Commander Nigelson said.

"You will stay one night in the safety of the army base, after which we fly to the Netherlands, where we go to an airbase, where you will stay for about week, and get you checked up by one of their doctors, and maybe we can help you a bit with keeping that muscle of yours strong. After this we go to an army base in France, and from there we go in more low profile cars to those friends of yours." The man continued.

"So, we are going now?" Nathan asked the commander.

"That is what we have planned, yes." Commander Nigelson answered.

"What do you think Harry?" Nathan asked.

"Sure, don't see why we shouldn't." Harry said.

"Sarah?"

"Same as Harry, don't see a reason why we shouldn't accept it, but know if it is a trap, and we find ourselfs with people we do not even slightly know about, all of you will regret it." The little girl threatened, which was more effective then you would think it would.

"Sarah, remember who the people are that are armed before you threaten someone, I know I did it with the whale as well, but that knife was far to small for him, and he was to fat to even think about using it to kill, me on the other hand, only need one stab with just as small of a knife, and the person I want to kill lies dead." Nathan said with a huge grin on his face, again weirdly threatening to the 5 soldiers, the fingering of the dagger on his hip most likely didn't exactly help. "Well then, time to pack."

And so it is the three kids went to their rooms and packed their backpacks(no use for a suitcase if you don't have enough stuff with the three of you to fill one small suitcase), and prepared to go with the 5 soldiers to an armybase at the southcoast of england(after a quick shopping spree, hooray… shopping… I don't hate it, it's just boring, that's all).

After the backpacks were filled the small group walked downstairs to the lobby of the hotel, and Nathan and commander Nigelson walked to the hotel clerk behind the check-in desk.

"I want to check myself and my brother and sister out of the hotel, these gentleman will bring us to friends of ours for the rest of the time till mom gets back." The boy said.

"We are paying for their stay here." Commander Nigelson said.

"Wait, you don't have to, I have enough money wi-" The young boy began but was stopped when Randell held his hand up, and laid a few bills on the desk.

"Keep the change, you kept them safe, now it is our turn." He said.

Dave Hargis and Marco Manchester were sitting with the three kids in the car driving in the middle of two other humvee's talking about what is going to happen, and what happened to the kids, after which the two started recalling missions of their own.

 **Army Base** **, South Coast of England.**

* * *

The three humvees stopped in front of a gate, and a man came out of a booth to the side of the road to check the papers of all passengers of the three vehicles, the young man's eyes lingered on the faces of the kids that sat in the back of the second Humvee and after a few questions the group was let through the gate, and the group drove to one of the many buildings in the back of the grounds, about a 15 minutes drive from the front gate.

The group walked up to the building and went inside. Inside there were beds set up for the entire group.

"This will be our room for the night, now sleep, tomorrow we are up at sunrise." Commander Nigelson said(also known as ordered).

And so it was the group went to sleep early to wake up the next morning at sunrise. The group moved to the waiting Chinook chopper after they did their morning exercises.

* * *

Whilst the chopper was moving the children to the Netherlands, in multiple locations in Britain and Scotland raids were held on the unsuspecting 'innocent' death eaters' homes.

 **Malfoy manor**

* * *

A group of ministry officials were moving up to the manor for a 'dark objects checkup'. (don't ask how the minister approved of this, fudge didn't.)

When the officials arrived at the front gate, a man with almost white hair walked up and opened the gate for the group.

"What do I owe this visit for gentleman." He said.

"It has come to our attention that there are dark artifacts on the grounds of your property." One of the aurors said to the Malfoy monarch.

"There are no dark artifacts inside that are not already registered to the ministry that aren't family heirlooms."

"So, you won't mind if we take a look then?" The auror said again.

The Malfoy monarch was turning a slight pale.(yes it is possible to turn pale if you are already white to begin with, personal experience, break a bone and look into a mirror, you get the picture…)

Knowing it wouldn't help to not let them he found that he had two choices, let them do the search, or attack them…

He decided to let them do their search. As he had expected his secret hideaway in his study was not found, and so everything was safe.

Seven more of these kinds of searches were held in the time it took the small group of soldiers and children to get to the Netherlands, three families were arrested for possession of not heirloom dark artifacts. These families were the Goyles, Crabbes and the Carrow siblings, but in none of the houses the children for which these raids were initiated for were found.

 **Unknown army base, The Netherlands**

An English Chinook chopper landed on an air force base in the centre of the Netherlands, and out stepped a group of 15 people, under which 3 children not older then five years old.

"What do we have here?" The dutch army commander asked.

"Here we have three high profile targets for a very dangerous British terrorist organisation who call themselves the Death Eaters, they have been quite inactive for the last few years, but after these three children went missing for quite some time my father had found them, and the children had told him about the dangers they were in, about four years ago their parents were killed by the leader of this terrorist organization, and so two were left in the hospital for almost four years, and the other was being abused and starved by his own relatives." Commander Nigelson said. "We are escorting them to family friends in France at the moment, and thought the indirect way was the smartest, and we will stay here for at the least a week and get them checked up on by one of your doctors just to be sure."

"Follow me then," the dutch army commander said. "Call me commander Kleijn as long as you are on these grounds. These grounds are quite well protected, and knowing we have three high value targets for a terrorist organization on these ground only gives me more reason to sharpen up the security on the base grounds."

Commander Kleijn lead the small group to a building quite a bit away from the helipad and into an enormous building in the middle of the airbase.

"These will be your barracks for the upcoming week, if more time is needed, you can just say it, and I will make sure the building is available. When you want to go to the shooting range or the gym or just go out for a run, just ask one of our man, and they will lead you to it. Have a nice stay." After these words commander Kleijn left the group alone to choose a bed, and put away their stuff.

"Nice, I had expected more questions…" Nathan said.

"You're not the only one, I think all of us expected more questions…" Commander Nigelson answered. "Well, what do you say, today we fill the day in the assault course and shooting range. Which one first?" He asked the group with a smile. "I guess a vote is in order, anyone for shooting range?"

9 hands went up into the air, already a majority had voted, so shooting range it was.

The small group walked outside in their training clothes and asked the closest soldier if he could lead them to the shooting range. The woman led the group to the shooting range where the soldiers were going to learn the children how to use a gun, even when it was in none of the country's in the complete vicinity legal to own a gun, not to speak about the age of the three of course. It didn't go as bad as was expected, at the end a few targets were being hit by small calibre fire at least a few times a clip.

After a good few hours it was time for dinner, so the group went to the mess hall to eat with the dutch soldiers, and not to forget the few hundred stares aimed at the kids(that is when everyone was warned there would be a few brits including kids on the grounds for an unknown period of time for an estimated time of a week or two).

After a small while of small talk commander Kleijn came to the group and sat with them.

"The ground security has been raised to the maximum level, which means you only can enter and leave these grounds with the proper paperwork, and all around the compound armed man have been put on patrols to assure your safety." The commander said to the small group. "You can stay as long as is needed, you will be escorted to one of our infirmary's after your morning exercises tomorrow."

"Thank you sir, for all of this, for ensuring our safety and for letting us stay, and even enabling us to use your facility's, and of course the checkup." Nathan said to the commander.

After this the group and the commander talked a bit more until dinner ended and the group of brits went to a patch of land set up as a assault course.

Commander Nigelson spoke up, "let's see how you can handle a bit of heavy exercise shall we?"


	9. ch9 training and visitors

**Ladies and gentleman, I have got a new chapter for you, it is not the greatest, but it will get better, after this chapter I will probably raise the rating a bit, it may become a bit gravical after this chapter.**

 **If you see something say it, and enjoy this new chapter, I will most likely not get to the point I want to be before thursday, so the qhristmas special I have started with yesterday will most likely come out as a oneshot, but I'm getting off topic again.**

 **Have fun reading, and again, let me know if you see something.**

 **Chapter 9,**

 **Training, and visitors?**

* * *

 **Assault course, Dutch air force grounds**

* * *

A group of brits were standing in front of the assault course, and were preparing for a 'bit' of exercise.

"You ready?" The commander asked.

"Yes!" The entirety of the group answered(three a bit less certain, you can guess who these three are).

"In five. Five, four, three, two, one… Go!"

The group ran to the first obstacle, which was a small wall of about two and a half meters they had to go over. Without thinking nathan stood against it and waved Harry and Sarah over to come to him, and Nathan gave Harry a boost so he could get up, same with Sarah, and after that with the help of both Harry and sarah Nathan was pulled on top of the wall as well, after this they slid off on the other side and they came to the second obstacle, a balance beam, again all three went over quite fast whilst minimizing the time they did not touch each other(mostly for Harry) to get over it. The third part was crouching down under a net on poles, nice and muddy, so extra heavy.

At this point a lot of the dutch soldiers were looking how the kids did the most difficult and heaviest thing they had on the grounds, ofcourse, the absile tower was more difficult and taxing but that was just outside of their grounds, so that didn't really count.

The oldest looking boy and the girl were doing quite good, the other boy seemed to have it a bit more difficult, but his siblings seemed to help him through it all. The other brits were at this point already a bit ahead of the three kids, but that was to be expected, and still the three kids did better then most man that did this on a weekly basis, and the three worked far better together then a lot of elite units did.

Everything went pretty good, until the three came to the last obstacle, the rope ladder of about 10 meters over which they had to climb, even when the three children stayed close together to prevent big injuries if one of the three fell or lost their grip, which of course happened when they were almost at the top of the ladder.

Nathan was the one furthest down to be able to react if something happened, Harry in the middle with Sarah right next to him.

Harry was climbing and was almost at the point to get to the other side of the toplog when he lost his grip, Sarah was able to get his wrist but thanks to the momentum that had already been build up she also lost her grip on the rope, and the two fell, Nathan was also able to get Sarah's hand, but lost his footing thanks to the greater momentum and weight of his two siblings, and so the three were hanging on each others arms, and Nathan was straining himself to be able to hold onto his siblings. All three were quietly panicking.

In the mean time down on the group of Dutch soldiers ran to the rope ladder and quickly started to climb up so they could take the strain off of Nathan but before they were even close the boy also lost his grip, and the three fell down, all three in the mean time completely opening up there hands whilst they are trying to slow down or even stop their fall.

Before any of the three hit the ground Sarah and Harry were caught by the Dutch soldiers, Nathan did not have the luck, the one that had almost caught him just skimmed him, and so Nathan just concentrated on what he had learned about falling, which means roll into the direction you are falling in and minimize injuries, easily done when you fall in a direction, but falling straight down has it's… downsides… you can't roll down… no matter how hard you try, so catching with your feet and hope you don't break anything it is.

When he landed the pain wasn't too terrible, so it seemed like he hadn't broken anything, that is until he tried to stand up with the help of a Dutch soldier, his left leg didn't seem to be able to support him like it normally did.

With the help of two soldiers the entirety of the group walked to the infirmary building with the three wounded children, non of them showing any weakness or pain, even though all of the man in the area knew how much having all you skin peeled off hurt, and Nathan also was in a lot of pain, even when you could see he was suppressing it quite well.

 **In the meantime, Hogwarts, headmasters office**

* * *

Albus-too-many-names-Dumbledore was worriedly sitting in his chair in his office when two glowing orbs on his desk started glowing and an alarm went of, after that they started showing pictures of three kids hanging holding each others hands, the one who was holding the three hanging was one of the boys they were so desperately searching for, there was also a girl they were searching for and the other boy.

"So my suspicions are right, the four are together, but where is the last girl?" After this he walked up to his fireplace and called up Severus Snape and Minerva Mcgonagall.

When the two stepped out of the fireplace the old man started.

"The orbs keeping an eye on the boys went off, they seemed to be in mortal danger, they were hanging from a rope ladder held only by Nathan, after a bit Harry's ob stopped whilst Nathan's went on for just a bit longer. This is the location, it is an army base in the middle of the Netherlands, I do not know how they got there, or why they are there, so I ask you, get them back, I will look at what I can find as a home for when they are back in the country again. The girls seemed to be in the vicinity as well, I saw the youngest at least with them, bring them here, Dismissed"

"Why us?" Snape asked.

"Because you were close to their parents, and minerva, you were almost a grandmother for the two. Good luck"

And so it is the two Hogwarts professors took a portkey to an nearby forest approximately half a kilometer of the army base entrance.

After a small bit of walking they came to the gates of the place where they were stopped by armed man.

"Wat doen jullie hier, dit is verboden terrein, ga terug naar waar je vandaan kwam.[What are you doing here, these grounds are off limit, go back to where you came from!]" One of the man said in dutch.

"Sorry sir, what did you say, we don't understand Dutch, we are here for two boys and two girls who are staying here." Professor Mcgonagall said.

"We do not know about any boys or girls being on these grounds, the grounds are on lockdown, and we will not let you in." The Man answered her.

Snape of course started to lose his temper, and just dug into the man's thoughts and found what he needed.

"You are lying sir, you know about a group of children on these grounds, and you will let us in, we are here to take those children home, their guardians orders." He said, not noticing the other muggle was calling in to the grounds there were people for the children at the gate who claim to want to bring them home, and getting orders to keep them busy, that someone was on his way to deal with it.

 **Infirmary**

* * *

One of the Dutch soldiers got a call from the gate.

"There are people here claiming they want to take the boys and girl away, by orders of their guardian apparently, they don't want to tell who their guardian is. It's a man with greasy black hair and completely clothed in black and a woman with square glasses and a tight bun in her hair."

"Let them in, I think I know why they are here, I'm not sure who they are though, but it sounds familiar, mostly the description of the woman." Nathan suddenly cut in before the man could say anything. "About the guardian thingy, as of right now we do not have a guardian, we are pretty much wards of the state you could say, so that is most likely a lie, otherwise we probably wouldn't be here and I want to deal with these people myself." Nathan said looking to Commander Nigelson while saying it, his eyes seemed to have taken a slight red glow around it.

Nathan stood up from his bed with only one leg and asked one of the man if they had a bow in the area by any chance. A bit later and commander Nigelson moved to the front gate with an escort of 5 of his man and another 5 of the dutch soldiers, in the mean time a bow and arrows had been found in the armory and given to the boy who quickly started writing small runes all around the handle, and the people around them felt a small bit of power emanating from it after the first few runes were added.

As it was now only the english soldiers in the room he quickly transformed his leg to the female form and back to make sure it was a bit better, and he could use it when needed. He tested it out a bit, and found it could at least partly keep him standing, of course this was noticed by the rest of the room, after a few questioning glances Nathan said a quick "later" they just let it go for the time being and concentrated on the upcoming confrontation.

 **Gate**

* * *

Commander Nigelson and the 10 man escort followed him to the two standing outside.

"If you would follow us." He said.

The man and woman followed the commander(surrounded by all 10 armed man) to a meeting room near the entrance.

"I will be back shortly" the commander said before leaving to collect Nathan and the others.

 **Half an hour later**

* * *

Nathan(with bow), Sarah and Harry came into the room followed by two of the british soldiers whilst the rest of the man waited outside.

"Madam, sir." Nathan began. "Now, why are you really here and who send you?"

The man began. "Already so much like your father, an arrogant brat from bi-"

He was stopped when the bow that was held by the small boy was aimed straight at him.

"You know, just like so many megacles you forget you are just as vulnerable as every other muggle against muggle weapons, and because of this you decide to act like a prat in a room where you are first of all outnumbered and second of all, in front of armed soldiers who are the best of Europe." After this statement he lowered the bow again and stated in a far calmer voice, "now, state your business, I have better things to do, like training for a war that will be upon us in 10 years or so. Yes madam, I know about voldemort, I know we have 'defeated' him, and with that, I want to clear something up for you, first, yes he was defeated that day, but no, he did not die that day(black smokey figure tells me that), or at least not fully. And it was not me who stopped the killing curse, it was Harry, I only tried to protect him from all the falling debris, and if the small string that connected from me to harry speaks the truth, I believe I gave him the little extra to push aside the killing curse or something, and yes, I remember that day. I remember mom dieing begging to take her, and leave me and Harry alone. I remember HIM muttering about a man named snape killing him because of it afterwards…" 'I really need to learn how to stop rambling like this, to much information…'

Here he stopped like he couldn't say anymore and looked up, not even aware he had been rambling and had lowered his head, when he looked to the both of them looking like they had seen a ghost.

The woman spoke up and broke out of her stupor first.

"How do you still remember that day? Most don't remember anything of that age even after so few years."

"Just don't ask, get to it." Sarah said.

"We got orders to bring you back to Britain for your own safety." The professor said.

"Bring us back to Britain for safety?" Nathan asked in quite a cold voice, "And why, pray tell me, should we trust you to bring us to safety, and not to some more relatives like our aunt and uncle, I presume you know what happened to Harry there? The big difference, you didn't see him that day, he looked awful,("no offence Harry." "Non taken.") I will not let that happen to any of us, and with that, we are in an army base which is under lockdown and is guarded by trained soldiers. And two out of three have a pretty good handle on their magic, and don't worry madam, the men that take care of us are all squibs and know about us and voldemort, that is the entire reason the base is on lockdown, now, before you leave these grounds, I want your oaths that you won't come looking for us until we don't show up when we should go to Hogwarts, and when that time arrives I want a family room for the three of us, even if my sister probably isn't allowed to go by then."

"You insollent child, do you really expect us to walk to your wishes?" Snape said coldly with a (very childish but effective) scowl on his face.

But before Nathan or anyone could answer the entire compound shook from a very powerful explosion, and a purple light heading for the only window in the room.

"DOWN!" Nathan yelled to the other occupants of the room.


	10. ch10 statute of what?

**Ah, another week, another chapter, this one literally wrote itself, I didn't even really have to think too much, but I am quite happy how it has become.  
Thanks for reading this by the way, even if I have noticed quite a few errors last week with the traffic page on my end, I did see I quite a steady reader list the days I upload it, I love to see from which country's people read from, I do wonder though what I do that Australians read my story's though, there is 15 hour time difference I believe between my country and yours, I am not sure which way though, so yeah... oh, if you want to no, US and Australia are constantly at the top of my list closely followed by the UK and the Netherlands, thought you wanted to know.**

 **Thanks everyone for reading thus far, and I believe it is time for a little party, ten chapters in, whoo, and if I look at my old planning, I should be at the Hogwarts at this point, well... few more chapters maybe? It really is pretty weird how I have come this far already, this really is new for me to be able to up for so long.**

 **but you are not here for me bickering about how proud I am of myself(doesn't happen to much, I hope... usually not at least), and go on to the story.**

 **Have fun reading, and remember, if you see something say it, if you want to ask something, just ask, I will try to answer, and if you just want a chat, why not, I sleep from 10.30 pm to 7 pm(the times have something to do with school and stuff as you may have guessed, and no, I am not free because it is christmas friday, well... friday I am... you know what I mean...) but went off topic again,**

 **just have fun it is then. (Note to self, stop rambling...)**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **Statute of… what…?**

* * *

 **Previously,**

But before Nathan or anyone could answer the entire compound shook from a very powerful explosion, and a purple light heading for the only window in the room.

"DOWN!" Nathan yelled to the other occupants of the room.

* * *

 **Now,**

 **Airbase, the Netherlands, conference building 1C**

* * *

The side of the building the group was in was blown up and a wall of fire stood between the group and the place where the spell hit, when Snape and Mcgonagall looked around to find out who the person was that summoned the wall they found Nathan stand a bit in front of them, eyes glowing with a flame never seen by mankind nor wizarding kind before. Looking far more powerful and dangerous then they had seen both voldemort(Snape) and dumbledore(both) looking like when in the middle of battle.

"Get Harry out of here, now!" The boy said. "Bring them to france, I will make sure you are not being followed." His voice was contorted with rage. "I have promised I would do anything to help you defeat Voldemort Harry, see this as the first stage."

After this the boy jumped through the hole in the wall to the outside world which was filled with small arms fire and spellfire, without much trouble the boy was able to run to the person who had blown up the building and with a kick to feet followed by one to the back the man in black robes and white mask was flying towards a wall, before he even hit it an arrow penetrated his left knee and he was stuck to the wall hanging face down.

The next one was less lucky, an arrow with an explosion charm on it hit him in the chest, and lets keep it at it wasn't pretty.

The following one he kept it at close combat and jumped over the man and bound his bow around the man's throat, and thanks to a bit of fire and heating up the string he beheaded the kind man and kept the blood level at a complete zero thanks to the flaming effects. (Wouldn't want to make the cleaning undoable afterwards after all.)

 **In the mean time**

* * *

"Hurry up, he can only keep up for so long, he is in rage mode at the moment, he will be able to shrug off a good few spells without trouble for the upcoming time, but he knows he can not stay in it longer than five minutes because he will lose his control, and most likely will kill every single one of them, he most likely will go out of the grounds as bait as the three of us are the targets of this attack, although I do wonder how they knew we were here." Sarah explained to the still gaping professors, "the chopper should be ready, we can use the extra support, so are you coming or just stay here and gape like that!"

When the professors were finally done gaping at Nathan fighting quite a big group of man, they finally went on their way to the chopper on the northern edge of the grounds.

Within four minutes and twenty three seconds the entire group was safely at the chopper and the chopper left leaving Nathan behind to fend for himself.

 **In the** **meantime**

* * *

Nathan saw the chopper leave, and after making sure no one was following it he made a break for it, he jumped over the broken remains of the gate and towards the closest city running through the forest, 12 of the 23 man following him. He had done a pretty great job, he had killed three, and severely wounded 2, the rest was killed or wounded by the dutch soldiers, now there were just 12 left, but he knew fighting them wouldn't work, one more minute and he would be toasted or worse, he would have lost control, so running, and trying to lose them it was, how hard can losing 12 man be?

And so it was after half an hour of non stop running he reached the city of Utrecht, and this also was the point everything went downhill, apparently a five year old running from a group of man was weird, who would have thought, and because of this the dutch police was quite fast involved in the whole mess, hooray… death, chaos, destruction!

The boy ran into an side alley with the death eaters right on his trail, who would have thought man aboth the forty could run so fast…

Moving on he found a way to get on the roof of a three story building, after jumping on the closest bin he jumped to the emergency ladder that was hanging to far up to reach from the ground and started climbing as fast as he could up the ladder, and started running farther up the stairs to the final floor, as this was not high enough he moved to the roof using the drainpipe.

So it is he found himself on top of a three story building surrounded by (wannabe?) death eaters holding three small children.

' _So, Nathan, how are you holding up?_ ' Sarah's voice questioned inside his head.

' _not as bad as I had expected, only now I am surrounded on the roof of a three story building by 12 wannabe death eaters, may be a slight problem, the three muggle children they are holding is a completely different story though, that means I have to think before I act._ '

' _That is a problem indeed, any idea's how you are going to do it?_ '

' _I should be able to do it, but I am very worried about innocent casualty numbers, and I don't think the people will like it if a fire demon grabs three children and starts swinging all around the city dodging spells, and once in awhile trying to kill a death eater, I have to get the children to safety before I can act, and I have a feeling it would not turn out well no matter what I did, I have no time of rage left to use, and again, the children will no matter what be on the frontlines, and I am starting to worry about the dutch ministry of magic, and the statute of secrecy crap…_ '

' _This sounds like you are requesting a getaway ride?_ '

' _How long do you need to get to my location, center of Utrecht?_ '

' _I think ten minutes should be enough, can you hold out for that long and keep the children safe whilst doing it?_ '

' _Well, I am not completely sure, but if I don't try I would never know now would I?_ '

' _See you in ten then._ '

' _yeah, see you in ten_ '

Apparently he spaced out whilst talking with Sarah inside of his head, and the death eaters didn't seem to appreciate him ignoring them, totally not unexpected or anything…

"For the last time potter where are your girlfriend and the other prat! ANSWER ME!" death eater number eight said in a not even close to threatening tone.

"Would answering you ensure that you let go of the children and don't harm them by any chance?" 'probably not' Nathan thought.

The death eaters broke into laughter. "I'll take that as a no then… well then, fuck the statute of secrecy!" The boy's eyes turned from their usual green to a completely black glow and 12 small balls of fire started heading towards the death eaters holding the children, and three huge fiery hands came from the boy's outstretched hand and grabbed the children(who would forever be afraid of fire...), and let them to the safety of the ground where a huge group of people were looking on to what was happening on the building in the normally quiet part of the city.

The lightshow on the roof of the building really was something, and within five minutes the police had arrived(for a firework display) and choppers from the local news where in the air filming what was happening on the building underneath them, and were live broadcasting it on a emergency newsbulletin.

In the meantime calls of a dragon heading towards Utrecht were coming in to the local magical authorities, this all was very new for the dutch magical community, they never had something to do with dark wizards or dragons as there just were not enough people in the community itself, and dragons just didn't even come close to the country(well, Norway is the closest country that has dragons within their borders).

On the roof the boy was holding his ground at least, he was losing ground, yes, but he was still on the roof. 'Come on…. Two minutes to go!' The boy had lost most of his control a long time ago, but he at least was able to get the children to safety, and he was starting to wonder how the building was still standing on its own, and not completely ablaze. Hell, how was he still standing on his own! He had been hit by at least a dozen cutters, or rather, narrowly missed, and just narrowly missed a few explosive charmes, why they hadn't turned to the more deathly curses he would never know.

The next thing he knew people were screaming all around him and on the other side of the roof people were apparating in whilst in the distance a black with red dragon was heading his way.

An old man stood in the front of the man, a heavily scarred man next to him an aged beyond his years wizard behind them and Kingsley also next to them.

Ah, the order of the phoenix had arrived, as always fasionably late for the show, how the dutch authorities weren't there yet the entire group would never know(read: they were in complete disarray because of everything that was going on in their country in one day).

Both the death eaters and the order were aiming for the dragon that was coming their way, and completely forgetting the boy that was still standing.

"Guys, that is my getaway vehicle, have to go, bye!" The boy said before running to the edge of the building and jumping off the side of the building and landing on the back of the dragon.

"Hello Sarah, thanks for picking me up, I hope you didn't have to many problems getting to me?"

' _Just as many as we are used to, everyone screaming and running away from me, and police and army stunned to the bone._ '

"people should really learn that dragons aren't that dangerous you know, the combination of dragon and death on the other hand..."

In the meantime a group of death eaters, Dutch aurors(Yes, they have arrived, finally), and the order of the burning turkey were gaping at the back of a flying dragon which was now accompanied by a five year old boy who had enough wounds to bleed out within minutes, and still was just watching the group from the back of the dragon with bemused eyes, not even feeling his many wounds but one, the leg wound he had received earlier that day, it was by now burning like hell.

"Let's get out of here sis, I don't think the people of this country want me back in the upcoming years." Nathan finally said after a few laps around the building. "I believe I have ruined their statute of secrecy, and their record of most years without an incident… Talking about that… Snape and Mcgonagall know now don't they?"

' _Jup, they know now, they helped us to get into the chopper and warded it before any spells could collide with it, so they probably saved us_ '

"That's a shame… oh well, wouldn't last long anyway."

And so it is that 25 minutes later the two were flying next to the chopper Harry and the others were inside of, and Nathan was thrown a earpiece to be able to communicate with the rest of the group so the trip wouldn't be to boring.

"So, how did your escape go?" Nathan asked and brought forth with it a pretty detailed story about how the other group was able to leave the grounds without to much trouble whilst Nathan was slowly burning shut all his wounds, and telling the others what he had done, or at least, the parts that were not already destroyed by his great mind which would shut down when in full combat, the not in control part of the fighting that is.

 **Headmaster's** **office, Hogwarts**

"So it seems the boy has some talent in fighting, and it seems he has a dragon as a friend, which is really unusual. How did he even still stand he had been fighting for at least ten minutes on that roof, and before that had been fighting and running for at least an hour. And where are minerva and severus at?" The headmaster said to the group in front of him who were all looking like they could use a few bottles of firewhiskey at the moment.

"We can only guess about how and what, we do not know how he could stave off and stay ahead of twelve death eaters, but one thing is for sure, those skilled have not been trained in two weeks." Mad eye said to the group, "It is rare to see a child have so much control of his magic to be able to stave off one death eater, and these were twelve of them at once! Even a fully trained auror would have far more trouble with that then the boy showed to the outside world at least."

"I agree, this boy is not just a wizard, and the dragon does give something away, this boy is not Nathan, this boy has had years of experience fighting, and I have a feeling he is someone who is polyjuiced or something, I am not sure what I have to believe anymore." The old man said. "We will never know anything if Severus and Minerva don't come, so I don't think it is worth it to go on with this meeting. Dismissed."

 **Dutch ministry of magic headquarters**

"Sir, what just happened? Dark wizards from brittain, light wizards from britain trying to intercept them, and a boy being chased by said dark wizards, after which he succeeds in staying alive for far longer than should be possible, and hold of 12 trained wizards at once, even disabling 4 of them in the process and killing another one." Auror nr. 01 questioned his

"I don't know Jim, I really have no idea what just happened, all of this is completely new in the entirety of the country." The head of the Dutch Auror corps said to one of the twenty aurors that were under his command. "But I have found out who the boy was, apparently he was with his siblings in the army base when it was attacked earlier today, and he had run from there this way giving his siblings time to get away with a few british muggle soldiers, I am still not sure what their names were, but some of them said Potter, and I think that gives enough reason for those death eaters to be after them, and so it is a plausible theory."


	11. ch11 viva le France & hospitals? again?

**The start of the chapter came together very slow, but after I finally got that done(even though it was and is still, not completely to my liking, but… It would most likely take another week or so before I found out what I missed) everything started coming together a bit more, and in the end I lost myself in writing, and it was four in the morning on a school day(great day that was…), so yeah, it took its time, but I did what I could.**

 **I hope you all like it, and remember, if you see something, have questions or whatever, just say it, and I will most likely give a reaction quite fast.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **Viva Le France and hospitals? Again?**

* * *

A bit after the stories were exchanged Nathan had fallen asleep, and it seemed impossible to wake him up, and so it is the boy was escorted in the Lyon hospital, and quickly got a room there thanks to quick action of the people inside of the hospital, the boy was cleaned up, and they had put him in a hospital pyjama, the soldiers and professors were chastised for taking such bad care of the boy, and sent out of the hospital to wait in a hotel to leave the siblings together inside of the room, all three lying in a bed, and a police agent was set up to keep an eye on them.

So two days went by where the children were just resting in the french hospital, waiting for Nathan who had used all his reserves to stay alive and after the adrenaline rush was burned off he was completely exhausted. Sarah had also been asleep for over 15 hours after arriving in the hospital, and Harry had been the only one unable to sleep both days, that is until one of the nurses dropped a sleeping pill into his drink, and he too had slept longer then his normal eight hours.

And so it is that on the 9th of August Nathan finally woke up, and again no one else was there but the three children and the police officer in front of the door who was reading a newspaper.

"Well guys, what do you think, time to get out of here, or do you need more sleep?" Nathan whispered to his siblings.

"These beds are very comfy, but I can't wait to move on, I hate sitting still." Was harry's reaction, which all of them agreed with, and quite quickly they agreed that it was time for another turn for the old leave the hospital episode.

"Well then, any news?" Nathan asked the two.

"One guard, a police officer, the soldiers were sent out of the hospital and chastised by the hospital personnel, you were two days out, it's the 9th of August if you want to know, and about 14.00 PM, and you were right about the dutch statute of secrecy being ruined, did I forget something?" She asked Harry after she was done.

"No, I believe you have got everything there… well… we have also learned how boring hospitals are…" This earned him a quiet laugh from the other two. "But how are we supposed to get out of here? There is someone guarding us remember?"

"We know, but a guard is easily enough dealt with if you know how." Nathan said matter of factly, "or you can just run, and hope for the best, but I don't think you would be ready for a long city run, it isn't difficult, but it takes time, and practice which we have kind of missed… oh, and I'm still kind'a sore…"

"We also have the chance that they will let us out today, but I have a feeling that after your healing sleep(insert glare at Nathan here), we most likely have to stay a few days." Sarah said after a few seconds of quiet.

"You know I don't really have control about how fast I get my magical core refilled after emptying it in such short time, Harry will take longer as his core is twice as big already…"

"How do you know how big my magical core is?"

"Because the night mom and dad died mom and me both gave a bit of our magical core to you to be able to survive, or at least, I think that is it, and I may just have emptied everything I had into you as well that evening… it really wouldn't surprise me if dad had also give a part of his core to the two of us as well… but that's a whole different matter, which option are we taking? Staying here, just leaving, or distract the guard and then leave?"

"I vote distract the guard and leave." Sarah said.

"I think I agree… but if something goes wrong, promise me you give me the chance to say 'I told you so'" was Harry's reaction.

"Oh, don't worry little brother, I promise you, this will work, if you please hide, I will take care of the rest." After finishing the sentence and an affirmative nod from his siblings the boy and girl hid themselves, and after making sure the two were hidden good Nathan walked out the door and towards the guard.

"Sir, may I ask you a question, first of all where am I? And where are my brother and sister?" The man looked up, and after the second question his mouth suddenly fell open and he ran into the room in a complete panic. "Sir? What's wrong?" Nathan asked the man.

"Your brother and sister should be in this room as well, and when did you wake up? Oh, and you are in the hospital in Lyon France." The man said in quite broken English before storming to the first nurse he could find and warned them the two out of three children were missing, and when the two came back the third had also left.

* * *

"Told you it would be easy." Nathan said to his brother when the small group was going down the stairs to the ground floor. "hell, even Kingsley was more challenging, where were the others staying again?" Nathan suddenly asked.

Suddenly both Harry and Sarah looked up in shock.

"Oh… uhm… we kind of… ehm… we don't know…" Sarah said blushing.

"They weren't allowed to speak with us for some reason." Harry said, "They were send away, and they were not allowed to see us, so we never got the location they stayed…" Harry finished when the three walked out of the stairwell into the main hall.

"Well, wandering around in sunny France without protection, what can go wrong with that…" Nathan said, sarcasm dripping off of the words. "And no Sarah, I don't want answers, knowing our luck we are able to get in every single situation without even trying."

"You know, to this point that has already been beaten, we get into every situation we can think of, and it gets worse then what we can imagine…" Sarah stated dryly.

"Thanks for jinxing us Sarah, you are a real lifesaver… What would we do without you?" Nathan answered her again with the sarcasm.

"Why is that woman looking at us like that?" Harry said before Sarah could retort nodding his head to a very small woman standing near the exit of the building.

"Why have I got the feeling I have seen her before…" Nathan said after a bit.

"Is she trustworthy?" Sarah asked.

"I'm not sure…" Nathan said. "Should we risk it, or just wait here for the police agent to find us?"

"Why not just move past her?" Harry asked.

"I don't think it will be that easy, I believe she knows how to work a weapon." Nathan said spotting the bulge in her back pocket, and the weird hanging in her right sleeve as if there was a weight in it.

"We could always do it the same way as we did with the guard, walk up, talk, and sneak out…" Sarah said with a thoughtful expression, and after not even five seconds of discussing the three decided Nathan was the best candidate to do it(read, was outvoted by his siblings).

So Nathan walked to the woman.

"Good afternoon madam. You want something to drink?"

"Sure, why not, I wanted to talk with you anyway, and it seems like you already knew that." The woman said with a smile.

The woman led the boy to the hospital cafeteria, whilst the other two were going outside.

"So madam, what do you want?" Nathan asked the woman.

"Tea please, thank you." After her tea and Nathans water was brought back to the table and Nathan had sat down, the woman the dreaded question.

"So, decided to leave the hospital early?"

"Jup, I had slept long enough, and with that, I am completely okay, or at least, as completely okay you can be with all the scars."

"Understandable, but shouldn't you wait until you would be released by the hospital personnel?"

"Of course we should, but do you do everything that is apparently best for you madam?"

"I suppose you are right, but this is your own health."

"Of course I know it's my own health, and the only thing that's wrong at the moment is that I am stiff thanks to to much sleep I have gotten, and I can tell you one thing, until I start moving again, that will not leave."

"Point taken"

"madam, can we meet later, I am running low on time at the moment, I have a feeling there has already been an amber alert brought out to find us, and really, we are so close now to our objective, I don't think it would help to have the entire police force and civilian population following us and trying to bring us to 'safety', we are in enough danger as it is."

"Let us take care of that, if you just follow me please."

' _Sarah, how are Harry and you doing?'_ Nathan asked to Sarah in the mental link the two had, whilst he walked to the exit with the woman.

' _We are okay, a young man in grey hoody is keeping an eye on us though, and from the other side a bald, quite muscular, african skintoned man is looking at us, or at least, the both of them are trying to not let us know they are looking, and are very unsuccessful. Both are about twenty years old or so._ '

' _huh… sounds familiar, I didn't know they were this old though… try and lose them, I will take care of this woman._ '

Nathan and the unnamed woman walked outside to a car.

 **With Sarah and Harry.**

* * *

"Harry, Nathan said we should move." Sarah whispered to Harry.

The two started walking to the other side of the road, and they saw the two man that were keeping an eye on them said to no one in particular(also known as each other, and most likely a third person or even more) it seemed that the two were on the move, and started to follow them.

The two young siblings immediately knew running wouldn't work as well as it could, so just normal walking it was.

"You know, we haven't seen too many people since we came here… The hospital was almost empty, the streets are also almost empty… Do you think something is going on?" Harry asked Sarah after a few blocks of walking, with the two man still following them.

This put Sarah off balance as it was actually very true.

"That… That is a surprisingly good point… this is quite a large city, so why aren't there any cars, and why aren't there any people walking around… on… the… sidewalk…" Sarah trailed off when the two walked past an open shop.

The two looked at each other and entered the shop to found it completely empty. Harry suddenly asked,

"Sarah? What do you think this means?"

"I think we should keep moving."

The two ran out of the building and back onto the street and started running to the North end of the city(by making use of a lot of back alleys), when they closed onto the center of the city the two found out why the streets were so empty, there was very black smoke coming from the same side the wind came from.

The two looked between each other, the two man following them completely forgotten(but still following them), and moved towards the place where the smoke came from.

What they saw was not very positive, it seemed the smoke came from a building in the industrial district. When the two moved up to get a closer look a firefighter with a gasmask on walked towards them.

"What are you two doing outside! Where do you live, I will escort you back to your parents."

The gasmask was quite intimidating, and it seemed to work, or at least… It worked on Harry…

"Sir, our mom and dad died four years ago, we just arrived here two days ago, our brother just woke up about one or two hours ago, and we didn't hear an alarm or anything, so tell me sir, how should we know we shouldn't be here?"

"okay… where are you staying then?"

"ehm…" Sarah said not being able to quickly come up with something to say to that.

"A hotel in the area." Harry said after he found Sarah couldn't think of anything to say fast enough.

"Are there still people in there?" Sarah suddenly asked after looking at the burning building, and seeing shadows that looked an awful lot like people on the inside of the building.

"We are trying to get them out of there but the flames are to hot to go through, we are not sure how many there are in there though, and how many are still alive."

"Oh… this is bad." Both Harry and Sarah said at the same time.

' _Nathan, get to the North of the city, there is a building on fire there where people are still inside!_ ' Sarah said using the mental link between her and Harry

' _coming your way, I will see you as quickly as possible!_ '

"Sir, there is someone on his way who can help them, he is quite… heat resistant."

Five minutes later on the other side of the road they saw Nathan and the woman driving their way.

 **In the meantime with Nathan.**

* * *

The woman and Nathan were in a car driving south when the mental link activated and he heard Sarah's warning.

"Madam, turn North, to the industrial district!" He suddenly said with a completely different facial expression , one that you wouldn't see normally on a 5 year old child, one of complete seriousness and she immediately knew she should do what he said, and so it is that five minutes later the two arrived at the place where the fire was and Nathan got out of the car to be stopped by a policeman who grabbed him by the arm and yanked him back.

"What do you think you are doing! You shouldn't even be here! Go back home!"

Nathan didn't even spare the officer a glance, and yanked himself loose of the officer only to be grabbed by the officer at the hoody And yanked back again.

"Let him go." The woman who was with him in the car said to the police officer.

The officer only loosened his grip, which was enough for Nathan to yank himself loose again, and run towards the burning building, dodging the people trying(and failing spectacularly) to get a hold of him again, and moved to a few stacks of pallets, climbed up them where he could get to one of the broken open windows and by using it got in the building without to much trouble.

At this point on his hands the runes which he normally only had in his demon form started to glow a vibrant red.

After ripping of part of his shirt to cover his mouth and nose with and putting up his usual hoody he started moving farther into the building.


	12. ch12 of fire and smoke

**I seemed to have a lot of difficulty writing this chapter, it just didn't seem right, it has been twice completely rewritten from scratch, and three times for little bits of change, or adding a few extra bits and pieces, and I reread it a lot of times… I am still not completely happy with it, but it is as close as I can get with how chaotic my brain is working at the moment, and the nightmares and sleepless nights don't really help either...**

 **I think I am going to skip ahead now to the day the boys should go to Hogwarts, I think this is enough backstory for now, I will try and put references into next chapters about what kind of things happened in the six years until that day, or what it has become a small list of important things story wise have been added to it instead(yes, I have finished the next chapter already, and it seems to be one of the most fun to write chapters till now, chapter 10 was close though, saturday I will add chapter 13 to the mix).**

 **Well, enough rambling (and false promises) already, have fun reading guys, and I would appreciate a bit of feedback.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **Of fire and smoke.**

* * *

The people outside of the burning building were looking worriedly to the still burning building seemingly hotter then your usual household fire where not 5 minutes earlier a 5 year old boy ran into, and they still hadn't seen or heard anything of him since.

 **On the inside**

* * *

A five year old boy was moving to the center of the place keeping his eyes peeled, and making sure he kept his face protected from the smoke.

The first signal that this was not as normal as most people would expect was the few bodies of young children lying under debris. It suddenly hit him what was going on, this place was being burned down because the risk of people finding out that this was a child labour business was to big.

"I swear on my live and magic I will do anything I can to try and save any and every child who is still alive here, and make sure they get out of here alive."Nathan said feeling more rage than he had ever felt before when he found the fourth child lying near a window seemingly trying to get out before she died.

He quickly found out it wouldn't be as easy as he had thought, it took him quite a long time to find out where the other children were held up, he heard screams coming from a room a small bit down the hallway from a closed door, or rather, from a locked door, a room which was not connected to the outside world from any other side.

Nathan quickly decided the way to do it without magic was making a light bomb as to not destroy the entire building and endangering the children even more then they already were, and as he had not got the supplies nor the knowledge to do that, he decided to just burn open the lock with a bit of controlled fire.

What he found when he opened the door shocked him for live, and would make an image not fastly forgotten.

Over a dozen underdressed and underfed boys and girls between the ages of eight to twelve stood looking at him from a bit away from the door. The group looked at him in silence, Nathan looked at them in silence.

"Follow me, I will make sure you get out of here safely!" Nathan he said as hard as he could were still being gentle to the children after a small bit of silence, and after making sure he had their airways covered he lead the group out of the room.

The children stared at the five year old in front of them and started to wonder if this kid had also been brought here before they found the glowing markings on the boys hands(which the boy himself hadn't even noticed), and seemed to radiate heat, or rather, he seemed to absorb heat, and thanks to that the temperature was slowly dropping around them to a more comfortable temperature.

It suddenly hit Nathan that most of these kids most likely didn't understand English, so he pointed at the group in general, and to himself and put his hand behind one finger, and moved the combined hands towards the door(more childish then it sounds).

The children nodded their understanding and started to follow him. And so it is that in another ten minutes they were at the door that was completely blocked, and as he first tried his earlier way of entrance, which was already completely destroyed they found themselves in a dilemma, how to get out of there without using magic, and ruining the statute of secrecy again for another country…

 **outside**

* * *

Outside the people were going crazy because they failed to keep a civilian out of the place. But hope bloomed when they saw movement near the same place the boy who they found out was named Nathan had entered the building, only to turn around when he saw he wouldn't be able to get through there anymore, and the worrying started all over again as it was concluded all entrances were blocked by either fire, debris or both, so the chance the boy got out alive was quite slim.

At this point a camera crew from the local news was talking with a spokesperson of the police and the fire department of the situation.

"Do you think he will make it?" Harry asked his sister for the third time in the ten minutes.

"I know he will make it, but there is an air of anger that I am receiving through the link, and I'm fearing what brought out that anger…" Sarah said, this time with a bit of new information for Harry.

"What do you think it is that angered him?" the boy asked.

"I'm not sure… one would be he found out it was set ablaze with all workers still inside, the other is he found children in there… And I fear it's both of them at once…" Sarah answered Harry, who gave her a very worried look after these words.

A female police officer seemed to have catched her entire answer and her interest was peaked.

"What do you mean sweetie?" The police officer asked her.

"I'm not allowed to say, madam" Sarah answered her looking to the ground.

"Why aren't you allowed to say that?" The woman persisted.

"It is a family thing" Sarah said after a bit.

"I won't tell it to anyone if that is what you are worried about." The woman persisted.

'Damn, she is persistent…' Both Sarah and Harry thought to themselves.

' _Nathan? There is a woman here that heard me and Harry talking about our connection, should I explain it a bit to her?_ ' Sarah finally thought to Nathan.

' _I don't see a problem with it, I seem to be forced to use magic anyway to get out of here and keep those children safe, so go on, give her the short explanation that doesn't make sense, and will only confuse her more._ ' Nathan thought back to his sister and familiar.

"Nathan and me have been in the hospital together for over three years before we saw Harry again, and some kind of connection had opened up between Nathan and me, don't ask too many questions about it though, we are not sure how or what ourselves, but I can feel his emotions when they are high enough, and he can feel mine, and in emergencies we can even communicate together through the connection." Sarah answered quite fast after a small bit of thinking(and quick communication with Nathan).

 **With Nathan**

* * *

"Okay, I believe I've got something…" Nathan suddenly said after a bit while he and the group of children were standing behind him huddled together as close as possible, the hallway they were in seemed to be unaffected by the flames around them and the heat seemed limited to a temperature just above uncomfortable he made sure that the children knew not to tell anyone about what he was going to do.

"Stand back!" Nathan said to the group behind him. "Let the flame of hope never die down."

Suddenly two huge flaming snakes came from both sides of the crossway and went straight to Nathan, and stopped just a bit in front of him where the started moving around each other.

"Now to make it look like a gas explosion…" he said more to himself then to the children who were gaping behind him.

He focused on the flames and made them form a concentrated ball of heat in front of him "Three, two, one!" he mad a triangle form with his hand, when he was back at the top he went down with it and made the shape of a circle that fit in the triangle and brought his right hand back and prepared to punch the center of the symbol that was now glowing in front of him

A huge fiery storm left his fist and pushed straight into the doorway. The door and debris flew to the outside and the group ran outside to a safe distance. Not ten seconds after they were out of the building, the entirety of the building collapsed.

The people around them were gaping at the group of children, that is until two children ran to the black with red haired five-year-old boy standing there with some kind of glowing symbols on the outside of his hands.

Nathan was looking into an older boys' mind to find out the face of the person or persons who brought them to the factory building to begin with, and was almost there when he feld two people embracing him.

"I'm also happy to see the two of you are save." Nathan said with a smile when he recognized his siblings and he had pulled the ripped part of tshirt off off his nose and mouth again. "give me a second." He said before turning back to the kid that was standing near him.

The two boys seemed to look into each other's eyes for a good half an hour before both had noticed it(does anyone else wonder what the adults even do in these movies?).

"Thanks kid, let the police make a picture of those man, and I will do what I can to stop that group." Nathan said to him(whilst using hand gestures to make himself clear to the kid).

"Harry, Sarah, shall we?"

After an affirmative nod from the two, the three children just ran past the closing in firefighters, paramedics and policeman and ran off back into the city trying (and failing) to find the hotel the soldiers were in.

 **Meantime, burned down building site.**

* * *

"Have you got it jim? Have you got it?" A hectic woman stood to the back of the grounds in the midst of an interview with a police spokesperson.

"Yes madam, I have got everything, from the boy entering the building to him and the others getting out of the building to the building collapsing."

"This is it! This is finally the moment for my big topic!" The woman yelled out into the world around her to hear(of course no one payed any attention to her at all).

 **That night, 18.00 news broadcast.**

* * *

"Today there was a fire in one of the buildings at the industrial park in Lyon." The female newsreader said into the camera. "About half an hour before the building had burned down a small boy appeared out of nowhere and ran towards the fire, Fire fighters and policeman tried to keep him away to no offail."

The footage from the fire was now being shown.

"The boy went via a stack of pallets into the building." The male newsreader continued. "It took the boy about 20 minutes, to get back to the window he had entered through followed by a group of children between the ages of eight and twelve to only find he wouldn't be able to use it anymore, it took him another 10 minutes to find an entrance to the building which could be used, but before he got here there was a gas explosion which blew out the doorway of the main entrance with rubble and all. Just after this explosion he and the older children came out, what stood out to everyone in the vicinity though were the red glowing marks on the back of his hands, after everything the boy ran away with his brother and sister, police forces have till now been unable to find them again."

"The biggest question is, how could both the boy and the children still be alive after over half an hour in a burning building?" The woman took over again. "It is believed the other children have been victims of child labour or child trafficking, the children have all been brought to the local hospital where earlier in the day the boy and his brother and sister of whom we are not allowed to give you the names, had left after a stay of two days."

"We have a few interviews with people about the boy, his actions and the children in the factory."

Three children were being stared at by the entirety of the restaurant they were seated in.

"Oh, fudge…" was the only thing that came out of their mouths at exactly the same time.

The next day found the children with the soldiers they had found when renting a room in a hotel in a car driving North.

Their destination? Dellacour Estate, finally.


	13. ch13 the night before Hogwarts

**edit: some minor tweaks were done as the next chapter and this chapter are very much connected(as in, the next chapter starts off where this chapter ends).**

 **This was a fun chapter to write, it went easy as anything and I am very happy with how this chapter turned out, if I follow my planning we will get to hogwarts within the next two chapters.**

 **Have fun reading everyone.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 **The night before hogwarts**

* * *

It is the night of the 31st of October of the year 1991, three children are sleeping in a mansion deep inside the Albanian forests, seven vampires stood guard that night instead of the usual five, the threat of nearby vampire clans was growing with the day and assassination attempts were also growing balder. Already since the beginning of the month four assassins had been captured and killed before they even got near the mansion of the Vahir vampire clan itself, and another two were able to get inside of the room of the three children, but before they were able to even think of the best way to kill the three all three of them had awakened thanks to Harry's security ward that was connected to the three of them, and the final result was… let's keep it at it wasn't pretty…

The potters had made a lot of friends since the first time they arrived to the vampire clan requesting help in the future, and the vampires quickly grew attached to the three. They even got the great Vlad to like them, a king in the eastern vampire realms. They helped secure their borders thanks to the use of diplomacy from the two boys, and even got a bit of wildlife as allies, Harry with his Stag animagus got the deer in the vicinity to keep a watchful eye on their surroundings, and in return they could roam in the kingdom wherever they wanted without repercussions(not being hunted), and even the wolfden a mile to the east of the mansion helped protect the three boys. Nathan had found out that thanks to his animagus form of the hellhound he could communicate with wolfs, and thanks to this he was quickly accepted into their pack as one of their younglings.

Sarah had had contact with a few dragons in the vicinity and got them to stay neutral, but if the children proved themselves they could still be swayed.

The group was slowly making friends and allies through the years, a new company was started with the help of squibs, witches, wizards and vampires, Even a few veela's decided to join this company after they found out that both Nathan and Harry were immune to their charm, this company was growing very fast creating communication devices for internal use only, Translators, camera's that work in magical environments, and a few other things they were still working on, most of the things they worked on were not sold to the outside world but things like the translators were also send to governments to use in the international communication departments. This group was also working on cars and motorcycles, and even airplanes or airships, their plans were growing bolder as the magicals and squibs found out that magic and muggle were great combinations. They even had created a secret project finding a way to counter trolls and giants, they would become a bit like tanks, but walking on two legs, and with a sword instead of a gun, or at least, that was the plan, they had not yet found a way to make it work though.

They had found out the hard way that trolls were quite durable against both a sword wielded by either human or by vampire, and even tank shells had barely enough penetration to be able to get through a trolls skin, and as a tank really was difficult to get to the destination, or get to work with magic, or large amounts of magic in the neighbourhood they decided they would need a way of dealing with them efficiently.

Now back to the present.

The guards had a good view of their surroundings this night thanks to the full moon that was shining upon the earth from above, even though everyone knew that could bring other dangers, creatures who were despised by vampires for centuries, werewolfs, there were enough of them in the area, but even when P.B. incorporated supplied werewolfs with the wolfsbane potion for free in the entire country, some of the werewolfs didn't want to take it, no one knew why they didn't but they wouldn't, these were a danger to civilians and for that the villages were always in lockdown on the full moon.

It was almost midnight when the first signs of trouble showed on the horizon, crows flew overhead heading towards the mansion and after finding a good spot on the roof or on the trees in the nearby forest, they settled down and waited. This was for the vampires a sign that blood would be shed this evening on the mansion grounds, all of the guards blew their horns at the same time to signal the danger, and make sure everyone was up and alert, all twenty five of the vampires that were on the grounds that day.

Vahir, king of the Vahir vampire clan was the first outside sword at the ready and his heaviëst armour on, he was shortly followed by a the other 17 men, all armed and ready, they made a protective circle around the mansion, in the meantime Harry, Nathan and Sarah were calling their friends, family and allies about the supposedly upcoming battle, King Vlad immediately send his man over, and the only two sane Black family members also came over to heal the injured(Harry had taken up the title of lord potter when they went to diagon alley earlier that summer, and they found out that Nathan had received the title of lord Black through Sirius, who was still in jail, and as one of two godchildren, and the only boy that had not gotten a title yet, Nathan was the only one that was able to get it. When he found out about the marriage contracts with both the Lestrange family and the Malfoy family, which were pretty much enslavement contracts, Nathan immediately broke both, he didn't know about Bellatrix, but Narcissa immediately left Lucius Malfoy when she received the owl from gringotts, Draco staid with Lucius though, and is still under his guardianship and when Andromeda Tonks received an owl that she was reinstated into the black family, she was so happy she immediately sought contact with her (great?) grand nephews.), Monsieur Delacour also came over immediately to help protect the three children he had gained that fateful day in 1985 When everyone was outside and ready for battle with a full hundred man they waited for the ones to arrive that they feared would come.

There were three lines, the outer line, made up out of the elite of the two vampire clans sword fighters, the second rank made out of the slightly worse sword fighters, and the third rank the support units, the man and woman that would be fighting with a bow, using magic or the less experienced swordsman that would be filling the gaps made into the second line. In the complete back stood the three children donned in their light armour, their acromantula silk shirts that they got from the Delacours for their first christmas which had grown with them, and they had grown very fond off, and their leather armour, wearing the potter, black, Vahir and Wallachian/Țepeș crests on their left chest.

The black sisters, Andromeda's eighteen year old daughter, who just prefered the name of Tonks, who had just begun auror training a few months ago, and monsieur Delacour were stood with them wands at the ready

Nathan stood bow out and ready, Harry stood wand out and ready and Sarah stood with her favorite sword ready. All had seen battle before, most on their own soil, the clan ones persisted of over eighty vampires, but thanks to constant attacks and war the number had dropped in the last few decades, the time when Voldemort was at large was the worst for them all, the clan had shrunk from their over 180 vampires to the 80 that were left when the potters came to them a good 6 years ago, they had lost all their young ones in the war, and they didn't even fight against tom, at least, not before that...

"Ready Harry?" Nathan asked Harry who was held his hand through his hair in an almost constant pattern, which was his way of showing he was worried.

Nathan also had gotten a small tick when worried, but his was a lot less noticeable, he would chew on his lower lip when he was worried or stressed.

"I'm fine." Harry said, looking the exact opposite.

"I don't blame you Harry, we are just as worried as you are, this is not going to be one of those short skirmishes that we are used to by now, if I know the vampiric folklore, which I know quite well, when the crows wai', a big battle will commence within the day."

"That doesn't even rhyme!"

"Does it have to?" Nathan asked with a small smile.

The grounds of the mansion were completely filled with suspense and worry, you could feel the tension coming from all the man waiting for a battle that was inevitable.

After about an hour of waiting(which seemed like ages) A big group of vampires came from the north whilst from the south a pack of werewolves were inching toward their pray, from the other two sides two small groups of black clad wizards were moving towards the mansion.

"So it begins…" Everyone heard the voice of Vahir stating the obvious. "Men, we will stand, and hold against these invaders, prepare to give your live to protect our younglings!" The vampire lord commanded his man.

"Ready!"

Nathan moved to the line of archers, and made ready to fire with them using his silver arrows to fend off the northern vampires, which were two different vampire clans, one was the Paleblood clan, one of the biggest clans of Europe with over 200 man(just over 40 seemed to have been sent here, these originate from Slovenia), and the other was apparently a soviet vampire clan, far smaller, but with the financial backing of the soviet leader himself.

"Worried little one?" The vampire from the Wallachian part of the army asked to the boy.

"Very…" The boy answered to the vampire. "We seem to be outnumbered quite a bit, I need to get to the east, can you cover me?" The boy asked after a bit of silence between the two.

"Why would you go east my boy? There are wizards on that side."

"We are to far outnumbered, I have to find a way to get to the wolfden, I think we could use them to our advantage, I know I could use them against the wolfs, and I have a feeling the wizards are going to follow me, I just have to get the wolves to pick them off one by one. The wizards are the most dangerous because they are very deadly on long range, and we have mostly close quarters combatants, the twenty of the archers and wizards are the only long range fighters in our group."

"I will do what I can. To help you." The vampire said.

"We will also cover your run Nathan." Said Andromeda after a bit of a discussion with Narcissa. We are old, yes, but we still are a force to be reckoned with

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Nathan said with a nervous smile.

In the meantime a snowy owl flew into the air towards the west to find a herd of deer for the same reason.

The groups just stood there for a while just waiting for the other to make the first move.

When There was heard a cry from the North and the enemy army started moving on a fast rate towards the defending forces.

"Archers! Ready your weapons!" The command came from the side where Vlad was stood at the front of the line. Every archer did what was told, "Fire!", The 15 arrows and few spells went flying through the air and after firing his arrow Nathan made his move, he ran through the lines of the eastern side, changed the bow for the two green embroidered daggers and ran to the enemy forces, cries of surprise were heard from both sides, when an enemy wizard almost got him an arrow hit the person in the neck and fell down and bled out in seconds, another two fell before they even knew what happened. A quick nod later to the archer and the Black sisters and Nathan disappeared through the enemy wizards, and whilst running through their lines he felled three and wounded another two and just ran on, as he expected half of the wizards started moving after him, only a dozen wizards were left for the others to deal with on the east side.

When Nathan was running he found out that he was hit witch a few cutting curses, or rather, almost hit, a few slashes were made on his upper body, but most damage was stopped by the armor he wore, but a few of the curses went trough and he found his left side had the most hit markers, or rather, red spots and cut clothes, his legs also were a very popular target it seemed.

 **A few hours later.**

The eastern defenses were holding whilst the others were slowly crumbling, the reserves were put in good use, and it had been a good few hours already that they were fighting, both sides had lost a lot of man already, and the defensive forces were forced back to the second line of defence, and people were even breaking through to the third line, and Harry and Sarah, the black sisters, tonks and monsieur Delacour had now taken their positions as the last of the reserves on the new second line, and were now forced to actually fight as hard as they could. The two children were doing quite alright with the few vampires and wizards standing around them.

"Where is the cavalry when you need it?" Harry questioned after blocking a lethal swing for his head and countering with a banishing charm which threw the man into the tree on the opposite side of the clearing and broke at least a few bones, the magic lessons he had gotten since christmas of 1995 on a weekly basis had done him a lot of good.

"I'm not sure what is taking Nathan or the herd so long to get back." Sarah answered for her brother after slicing open a werewolf's stomach and chopping off one of its arms with her silver sword.

The vampire next to them heard the two.

"I know one thing, if he is late, he has his reasons for being it." The man said as soothingly as possible whilst dueling one of the enemies more experienced swordsman.

Harry's next target was a wizard, and he was not holding up very well against the more experienced wizard, he had just dodged most of a cutting curse that was aimed for his neck, and instead it brushed passed his left cheek and left a red trail, before he could counter though, the man was killed by a cutting curse from Narcissa.

Sarah on the other hand was being overwhelmed by two werewolves on both sides of her.

"How many hours until su- AAH!" She suddenly cried out when one of the werewolfs bit her in the left shoulder, a quick action from a vampire next to her who immediately slew the wolf and pulled her farther back into final circle whilst Andromeda finished of the other werewolf.

"one hour till sunrise… I have a feeling if we do not get reinforcements soon we will lose this battle, our man are tiring… he said when he looked around a bit to the exhausted men all around them, and on the faces of the children fighting next to him, You have been holding out better then expected." He said more to Sarah then to Harry.

"We have to- " Harry was cut off by another spell that just missed his right arm, and he never finished the sentence when the next spell already came hurtling to them, and a werewolf jumped up to him and bit him in his right leg. "AARGH!"

 **In the meantime, forest grounds**

Nathan in his animagus form(he found out on his 9th how to turn off(with lack of a better word) the flames, whilst intimidating, it isn't very useful) and the twelve wolves that were left from the twenty something wolves were moving as fast as they could through the forest only moments after they had been able to finish off the last of the hunters and Nathan's mouth was red with blood, not only his own but also a few of the wizards that had followed him.

'Come on… please be alive…' He thought to himself whilst he was running at full speed in the front of the pack with the alpha right next to him.

When they were running like that for a while the sound of hooves could be heard very near them over the sound of battle a bit away, the pack stopped and took up defensive positions.

A group of centaurs came out of the bushes, the entire wolfpack but one started growling.

" _stop it boys, I will talk to them_ " Nathan growled to the pack before changing to his normal human self.

"What news do you bring master centaur?" he said in the human speech.

"Mars shines bright tonight."

"Thank you sir, I know a war is brewing, we are heading to battle right now, we were greatly outnumbered, I don't know how well my friends and family are holding up, I'm not even sure if the battle is still going on, we had some difficulty with the wizards that followed me to the pack."

"The stars state that we should join you in the battle for freedom, they also state that we should keep an eye on a acquaintance of death and Vatu."

"Sir, are you sure you want to join us? You may not return to your home." Nathan replied deciding to ignore the acquaintance of death and Vatu, whoever that was, comment.

"We are sure lord commander, we go where the stars guide us."

"You take the wizards, we take the werewolfs" Nathan replied, again deciding to ignore the lord commander comment, deciding he would ask how they knew and who Vatu was when the time was a bit less pressing.

"Thank you sir."

"No sir, thank you." Nathan finished with a smile to the centaur in front of him before changing to his wolf form.

"Shall we then?" The centaur said whilst gripping his sword whilst other centaurs held up their own weapons.

A loud howl from Nathan and a follow up howl from the other wolfs was the only signal for the enemy that things were going to change to the negative for them. The second was the sound of over fifty deer charging to the clearing at top speed from the other side of the mansion.


	14. ch14 at nights end

**Well, it took a bit(you sure it's just a bit?) longer then I had expected, but here it is... a new chapter!**

 **Enjoy! Same rules as always, you see something, say it.**

 **Chapter 14**

 **At night's end**

 **Mansion grounds, 5.15 AM**

* * *

Loud wolf howls could be heard in a 5 mile radius from the mansion and from the opposite side of the grounds the noise of a lot of hooves on soft soil could be heard loud and clear coming closer in an alarming rate whilst from the other side where the wolf howls came from now the sound of hooves could also be heard coming towards the battlefield. Hope was growing in the hearts of man still defending, Sarah and Harry looked up from their aunts who were taking care of the werewolf bites at the best of their ability whilst keeping an eye on their close proximity and helping out when needed in the duelling side of things.

Tonks was doing a very good job keeping them save from wizards, and two vampires were taking care of the other threats around the wounded children.

"They are coming closer. I can't wait for this to end…" Harry said in a very weak voice whilst Andromeda was trying to clean and close as many wounds as possible whilst keeping an eye on all the boys vitals and most importantly the bite wound for which he had been brought to the back of their lines right against the mansion walls itself in a small alcove between the stairs and a small extension.

"I completely agree with you, this is the biggest battle since the last great wizard war, and I have a feeling this battle was partaken by even more man and species then in the entirety of the last 30 years."

 **Nathan's point of view**

* * *

The sound of battle was now more or less being overshadowed by the sound of the centaur hooves hitting the ground, and it was less clear how far away from the battle they were, but they knew it was close, in just a few minutes the group would be at the battlefield and they could take stock of how things were going.

Two minutes later saw the group charging out of the forest, Nathan and the wolves charging the werewolves whilst the centaurs shot their arrows at the wizards and charged the vampires swords held high.

Nathan immediately ran straight towards one of the three werewolves fighting Vahir, jumping onto him and biting into the werewolf's neck, he changed back to his human form after the initial attack and finished off the werewolf using his twin knifes with two quick stabs into the lower torso and throat, throwing said knife to a paleblood vampire's throat and running up to him, sliding underneath him and tackling him in the process, a quick spin and another stab later and the vampire moved no more.

After this he saw that Tonks was fighting off two wizards in black robes and decided to help, killing another werewolf in the process of eating one of the friendlies and threw a small fireball at one of the wizards that were standing against Tonks, throwing him off balance thanks to which he was finished by a cutter from Tonks.

This was when Nathan saw the two bodies lying just a bit beyond from where Tonks was fighting, he also saw both the Black woman tending to them.

Nathan felt a presence awakening, this presence had a dark and dangerous feeling to it.

 **Tonks' point of view**

* * *

Tonks was shocked when she looked up at the boy standing in front of her staring at his brother's and sister's lieing body's, his eyes were darkening and the tint of red that she had already been used to at this point had completely turned to a very unsettling black, a blade of fire appeared in the boy's hand and without a warning cut off the head of two werewolves in one fell swoop of the blade.

"Ehm… Nathan, are you okay?" The metamorph asked her younger cousin. She received no answer from the boy, what unsettled her even more was the seeming heat radiating from him, he normally radiated a bit when angry, but this was new to not only her but everyone else as well, this heat was harsh and filled with darkness and negative emotion, of which an anger no one had ever felt from him before.

 **Nathan's point of view.**

* * *

Nathan felt the pressure building all around him, he was slipping deeper and deeper into his own mind, a darkness was taking over, he felt more and more control slipping out of his grasp.

Nathan now found out that he was being pushed behind his defences were this darkness was stored before it was broken free, he felt a dark presence within him calling upon his demon abilities.

"oh sweet mother of Merlin…" Was the only thing he thought before he saw a great wall rise up between him and his 'eyes', he started fighting it as hard as he possibly could, but he was already too late, his own protections were fighting against him, and he found out how strong they really were.

That is when a seeming glow could be seen all around him and a voice he hadn't heard in a long time spoke up from within him.

"Don't fight it, I will make sure you will be able to stop him if he wants to hurt someone you know and love." The voice of Susan said from seemingly everywhere and nowhere at once.

 **Third person perspective.**

* * *

The battle was pretty much lying still waiting for the vulcano called Nathan to burst, only two wolves were left by now, the alpha male Shadow and a small white cub, Blizzard, the two were slowly backing up back into the forest, and werewolves were literally fleeing the battlefield when they felt the presence of a darker darkness then they had ever felt before, vampires of both side were exchanging worried glances, wizards were staring wide eyed at the small boy standing between everything, now glowing completely black eyes, absorbing all the light that hit his face. His face was turning more and more ominous until you could see no features of the boy's face.

A great fire erupted from the ground around him and headed to every werewolf in the vicinity pushing them to the ground and shackling them there lying face down in the bloodstained mud, all had small ropes of pure heat keeping them on the ground and slowly slicing through their bodies, meaning a very slow and painful death for them.

When the boy looked around to the vampires around him people were getting more worried, more then ones the black sisters, tonks or Monsieur Delacour tried to communicate with the boy but he didn't seem to hear it, or he just completely ignored them, the worry grew when the boy started chanting in an unknown language, the fingerless gloves he had been wearing since the day the runes on his hands had appeared suddenly catches fire and a great array of runes started appearing on the entirety of his body.

Suddenly a red flash was seen coming from the air, a girl just a few centimeters smaller then the boy stood right in front of him, black hair in a ponytail through her cap with a red highlight seemingly burning through the darkness around them, her eyes were glowing a deadly red, lighting up a great deal of the darkness around them, a beacon of light within the sudden darkness.

"I liked those gloves…" The girl sounded surprisingly serieus. "oh, right... and no one touches my family!"

"And you think you can stop me?" The boy said with heat in his voice, "I am Death! You couldn't even stop me from taking over your body, and you know it!" The boy replied in an unearthly voice, a lot deeper than the childish voice of Nathan, it sounded almost demonic to the ears of the bystanders.

"Give me back control of my body and we will forget all of this." The girl replied to the threat before continuing, "And You are not Death, I know Death, and it is not you, it is Death who is interfering right now! It is Susan who helped me get out of my body to be able to stop you from doing something stupid, like say… attacking my friends and family." The girl said. "You know how protective I am of them, and how protective they are of me and harry both, talking about friends and family, who in the living hell are you anyway?"

"Ah, right, it is not very nice to kill someone without giving him or her a name of course, call me Melkor(1) if you really want to."

"Thanks Melkor for telling me your name, now I at least know who it is that resides in me and who I am fighting."

The crowd around them was looking on in shock to the seemingly two Nathans having a verbal clash and a battle of wills, the red light of the girl was battling the seeming darkness that emanated from the boy, blocking off the retreat of the shadows in the light of the upcoming sun.

This went on this 'peaceful'(read taunting) way for a bit before a shimmering red glowed around the two that formed a shield between the onlookers and the two children standing facing each other.

Not long after the shield went up, the sound of swords clashing could be heard coming from the two. The swords were blazing and made it able for the onlookers to see what they were doing. After half an hour of clashing swords both grew tired of it, even when both had fairly small wounds thanks to it, and decided it was time to pick up speed.

* * *

 **[A.N. From this point on I will refer to Nathan's Male body as Morgoth or Melkor, one and the same and all that, and his female body as Lillian(and she, don't be surprised, you could have expected it).]**

* * *

Before Lillian could do anything a pillar of flame was headed her way hitting her straight on slamming her back to just centimeters from the shield, it took three seconds for her to get back to her senses, just in time to be able to jump out of the way of another ball of flames that was heading her way.

Lillian decided enough was enough and started powering up her own attacks, this lead to a huge battle between the two, more then once spells hit each other midair and just exploded, within another quarter of an hour the shield was forced down and the battle got a lot more dirty and one sided then it already was, Melkor had the benefit of experience, and started playing more and more dirty, after a bit flaming around the place attacking Lillian from all sides, it did not take long before Lillian was being forced to back off as she was also trying to defend her friends and family at the same time as trying to survive.

It was not even five minutes later that Lillian was forced down again, but this time she didn't have the energy anymore to even try and get up. Everything was getting misty and unclear, she was slowly losing focus, or at least, she thought she was losing focus, not noticing the tears in her eyes, Melkor was slowly moving up to her, sword drawn again and taunting her whilst coming closer and closer.

The vampires and witches and the wizard and even the centaurs, the herd of deer and Shadow and Blizzard were to shocked to even move a muscle when they saw the boy slowly moving to the girl for the killing blow and the girl looking around with tears staining her face for something to protect her with when her gaze caught an abandoned spear just out of reach.

"Any last words Nathan?" Melkor said tauntingly.

"Yeah, I can think of a few words I would be willing to use right now, but none seem appropriate at this moment." Lillian answered the taunt.

"That's it?" Melkor seemed nonplussed, "Of all the things you could think of that is what you say?"

Lillian waited for the last second to roll out of the way of Melkor's strike and felt the blade on the right of her stomach enter her body and slice through… "Waited a bit to long it seems…" She thought to herself whilst she rolled to her feet, picking up the spear in the process, and when Melkor ran forwards, he ran straight through into the point of the spear. The last thing Melkor said with a smirk on Nathan's face, before disappearing into fire was:

"You passed."

This was very confusing for everyone around as no one understood what he meant with this, in the meantime Lillian felt the defenses in her head fill up with the darkness again and the exhaustion slammed upon her like a boulder on a house, and before she even could say a word the girl fell back into the darkness of sleep, Andromeda Black and Vahir running towards him.

At the point Nathan blacked out it was already 7.45 AM, and the children had missed their portkey to Great Britain that was planned for 7.30AM that morning.

* * *

 **(1) Yes, dark lord of the first age of middle earth Melkor, same one, that is the darkness that resides within him, also a big teaser to what I've got planned for this, (if I ever get there anyway). [Note to self, change category in LOTR and HP, would probably be something I should do…]**

 **(2) And I will be honest, before this version I had more then 1500 words scrapped because it just didn't feel right, and I felt it made the characters overpowered, it is quite easy apparently to get that, who would have thought… They still seem overpowered to be honest... I really need to work that out...**


	15. ch15 The road to Hogwarts

**Been a while since I've worked on this story, but, hey, it's never too late to go back to the beginning. believe me when I say this, this chapter was hell to write for some reason, and I know already that this story will just never cooperate, well... that is something that actually counts for all of my stories to be honest.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter, believe me, the books would have been a lot worse if I had written them**

 **For the few people interested in this story, please do enjoy.**

 **So fun to see a plot hole when writing it…**

* * *

 **the road to Hogwarts**

* * *

It was 9.30 before Lillian woke up. Her wounds were treated but none of them that were inflicted by morgoth had healed yet. They seemed to ignore every potion Andromeda used, and the only thing she could do was stall the bleeding. She seemed unable to change to her male form, which even in her minds eye had a hole in its heart, and it seemed it would heal slowly in the coming weeks, or if worse came to worse, months.

Harry and Sarah on the other hand were back on their feet with a bit of help from the vampires. The clean up had already started, and there was a lot of interest in the werewolves who had been decapitated by the flames of Morgoth.

"So… We missed our portkey… How are we supposed to get to Hogwarts in time now?" Lillian asked the little group watching the clean up.

"Don't we have any way to get to Britain in our workshop?" Harry asked

"Well, we do have project Ozone, but that is not even close to being finished…" Lillian answered Harry's question.

"The zeppelin right? The one that has just half of the ironwork done?" Sarah asked in turn.

"Do we have any others then?" Harry asked with a small smile forming on his lips.

"How do you think you are going to finish a zeppelin within… what… four and half hours, and even then it would depend on the speed if we would come on time?" Sarah stated.

"It is true that it would take at least another year to finish it…" Lillian began.

"Ehm… You do know we got here via the floo network from France right?" Monsieur Delacour asked the small group.

"And we from Britain, same way…" Andromeda followed up on monsieur Delacour.

"So… Just maybe… I don't know… We could just floo you to Britain, so you are on time?" Tonks finished for her mother and the Delacour patriarch.

The children just stared at the three that had arrived out of nowhere. And blinked... Twice... Once more… And facepalmed.

"How did we forget about that…?" Harry stated more then asked.

"We do not use magic as our main mode of transport, that's how we could forget." Lillian said snickering.

"Well, let's get our asses to Andy's then shall we?" Sarah said before walking towards the fireplace.

Harry, Lillian, Tonks, monsieur Delacour and the Black sisters quickly joined her.

* * *

 **A few minutes later**

* * *

One by one the group walked through the fireplace to the sight of Ted reading the paper.

"Something interesting there mister Tonks?" Lillian asked as she saw Ted sitting there reading his paper.

"Nothing much, a break-in at gringotts, the person who did it was not found, but he did not get anything of worth out of the break-in according to the goblins." Ted said not even blinking at the interest shown by her. "Further another flop at the ministry, another page of uninteresting idea's where the three of you could possibly be at, it really is interesting that over the last 6 years, none of them thought of the fact that maybe you could be in France or even in a vampire colony of any sort." The man snickered at the last part.

"Well, that's good, it's time for a fun day anyway. The train should leave at 11, we have about an hour to get to Kings Cross. Thank god we thought of this possibility beforehand, and left reserve trunks here with the exact same supplies as our main trunks." Lillian said, before rethinking this, "Well, almost everything… my trunk is completely kitted out for a boy, not for this body." She scratched her neck. "Ow well, clothes don't matter that much."

"How long do we need to get to Kings Cross from here anyway?" Harry asked from the other side of the room where he shrunk the trunks and pocketed them.

"It shouldn't be too hard to get there on time, half an hour at most, and we could always just apparate there." Tonks said getting herself a quick drink straight out of the tap.

"Not with Lillian's injuries." Andy said from the place she had taken next to her husband.

"I forgot about that." Tonks blushed, her hair turning a few shades of red before returning to their usual pink, "it's probably thanks to the fact you just don't notice with hi… ehr… her."

"Don't worry about it, it doesn't hurt as much as you would expect." Lillian said grabbing a slice of cheese from the kitchen under the disapproving gaze of Narcissa.

"What?" She asked to Narcissa, "I haven't had anything other then foul tasting potions, is it weird I would like the taste of something else in my mouth? And it's not like cheese has an effect on the potions anyway." Lillian finished, after swallowing.

"You are impossible." Narcissa finally said shaking her head, "At least you have the manners to swallow before speaking."

"Yeah, everybody dislikes it when someone talks with their mouths full." Harry said grinning at the interactions around the table.

"Well, time to get moving then, to Kings Cross we go." Sarah grinned from her place near the door, Throwing Harry's black coat to him.

"I think that would be smart." Andy said from beside her husband.

The group all stood up, multiple people getting their coats and moving to the door.

"By uncle Ted!" the kids yelled before running outside.

"How can they be so carefree, even after all that happened last night?" Narcissa asked to Andy as the two walked after the kids.

"They are children, it affects them, but they won't show how much it affects them, they know what has changed yesterday, and they are not afraid of it." Andy answered.

"You are not completely right auntie." Lillian said turning around whilst walking backwards before continuing, "I am afraid of what happened last night, but it is a good kind of fear, if you know what I mean, I knew that there was something within me crying to be let out, but thanks to last night, I actually know what it is, it makes me afraid, yes, but a fear is always more manageable when you know what that fear is."

"That actually makes a weird kind of sense." Tonks said from the front where she was walking with monsieur Delacour.

"I hoped it would." Lillian said looking at the ground scratching her neck.

* * *

 **10.43, Kings Cross**

* * *

The small group walked onto platform 9¾ to be met by the sight of a huge crowd of people.

"Thank god the four of you are here with us, I wouldn't even begin to think of how we would even get here without you." Harry said, the lack of sleep was finally starting to show on him.

"Yeah, agreed." Lillian said from beside her brother.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Tonks asked the three, "get on that train before it leaves, and we would have done all of this for nothing."

This was met by bright smiles from all three Potters, before they started hugging the adults there, not caring about anything at all for the small few moments before they would be apart from the adults for a long while.

"See you at christmas!" The three yelled as they made their way towards the train, they quickly found an empty compartment in the back of the train, and they settled down.

The moment they sat down Harry and Lillian fell asleep, leaving Sarah snickering from her seat closest to the door.

It was just a few minutes after the train had started it's journey that the doors of the compartment opened up to a redheaded boy.

He looked to the two boys resting against the window of the train, before asking Sarah, "Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

"Go ahead, I don't imagine they will wake for a while yet, not the best night of our lives."

"Thank you, I am Ron weasley by the way." Ron said as he stowed his trunk in the overhead compartment.

"Sarah. pleasure to meet you." Sarah said simply.

"Aren't you a bit young to attend Hogwarts?" Ron said after a few minutes of silent staring.

"Yes, I am, Thanks to my brother and sister I am allowed to go." She answered pointing to the sleeping twins.

"That's weird, I've never heard of there being an exception to the rules." Ron said quizzically.

"Me neither, but then again, I'm not all knowing." Sarah said, a smile creeping on her face, she did not mention the blackmail the three had used to make sure McGonagall would get Dumbledore to agree to it.

* * *

It was another half hour later that a bushy haired girl and a shy pudgy boy knocked on the door to ask if they had seen the boys toad.

"I'm sorry, I haven't seen one." Sarah said, the two were halfway to turning around to ask in the next compartment when Sarah spoke up, "but I think I can help you with that. What is the name of your toad?" Sarah asked the boy.

"Trevor, his name is trevor." The pudgy boy answered as the bushy haired girl looked at him for an answer.

"Accio Trevor the Toad." She spoke clearly as she waved her wand. After a few seconds she heard the sound of panicked croaking headed her way, another few seconds later a she could see it heading straight for her head, another couple seconds later, she held a life and well toad in the palm of her hand.

"Here you go." She said as she gave the toad back to the boy.

After a lot of thanks, the two left to find their own places to sit. Sarah closed the door once more.

"That was amazing!" Ron said from the other bench, "I can't really do any spells yet." He said, suddenly sounding somber.

"Well, we have an unfair advantage, we grew up with a private tutor." She decided to say after a bit of thought.

"Really the minister agreed to that?"

"Not your minister, but it helps when one of your guardians is the head of the DMLE in France, and another a high standing bureaucrat in Albania who is of the strong believe the three of us should be able to defend ourselfs." Sarah said smiling, the smile turned a bit more somber as her thoughts returned to the night before.

"We weren't even allowed to use magic at home, our mom won't allow it, says it would set off the trace."

"both of your parents are magical?"

"Yes."

"Do you live in a muggle neighbourhood?"

"We live just outside a muggle village."

"Then your parents are probably just afraid the neighbours will notice and that you will get in trouble because of it, you don't have to worry about the trace in your case, just muggles possibly seeing you use it."

"That makes sense."

The two spend over an hour doing smalltalk before they were again interrupted by the door being opened, this time by a trio of boys. Two of whom looked more like the brutes generally described in those fantasy novels, and the last was smaller than the other boys with hair closer to white then blonde.

"I hear Harry Potter is on this train-" He started when the door was shut in his face by an unknown force, they could see him hammering on the door, and trying to open it.

Ron looked back in shock to the girl with red highlights turning around again to continue her nap, before a snort of laughter came from Sarah.

"You could have at least let him finish the sentence you know." Sarah said quietly.

"I know, but I didn't want him to wake Harry up." Lillian muttered turning back to her sister.

"Slept well?" Sarah asked her.

"could be far better." She muttered back, before reassuring her. "It wasn't the two of you talking, or anything, just the wounds itching, and the great memories of last night."

"I see what you mean." Sarah muttered back. Scratching her left shoulder.

"Wounds?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, as I said, we did not have the best of nights, biggest assassination attempt till now, an actual army of vampires, werewolves and wizards." Lillian muttered.

"We were outnumbered three to one." Sarah said. "But we survived."

"I still feel bad for what happened to those wolfs." Lillian muttered.

"You lost control Lillian, it was not your choice." Sarah spoke up.

"I should have never lost control in the first place!" Lillian yelled back. After which immediately looking if she hadn't woken Harry up.

"It is not your fault Lil, you could never have known this was going to happen, and again, you did not choose to lose control, remember that." Sarah whispered.

After Sarah's words, Lillian turned back to the window and watched as the landscape shot past.

The silence that followed this conversation lasted until the train started to slow down for the arrival at Hogsmeade.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, just slightly all over the place for a change, instead of all over the place.**


End file.
